Frozen: 4 years later
by mackenzieL99
Summary: It's four year after Elsa froze and thawed Arendelle. Kristoff and Anna are happily married and Elsa has a new love interest set up by Anna. Something is happening with Elsa's new Prince's family, will it tear the whole family apart or bring them closer? Someone's after Elsa, someone powerful and dangerous, will her fear destroy her love? [Anna x Kristoff & baby] [Elsa x OC]
1. Chapter 1

Anna walked softly down the hall, she was bored out of her mind. She roamed around hoping Elsa would want to hang out since Kristoff, her husband of 4 years, was off collecting ice this winter with Olaf and Sven. Anna stopped in front of Elsa's door, afraid to knock, she had been so busy lately and stressed out that you could often find a swirl of ice cold air blow through the whole castle. Elsa needed someone that would be here forever like Kristoff was to Anna. Anna knocked softly, and a reply was quick. "Hello Anna." Elsa said, her platinum hair was frizzy and sticking up everywhere, her ice dress was replaced with her normal blue queen dress (as Anna liked to call it) and her blue eyes looked exhausted.

"Oh uh hi." Anna said waving a hand. Anna looked past Elsa and saw that half of her room was covered in ice, Elsa caught her gaze and stepped in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa said looking down the hall way.

"No, no well... I'm a little worried about you." Anna said speaking fast. "I mean all you do is work, work, work, and I'm a little lonely with all the empty halls so why not take a break and have some fun! Kristoff's gone and I think you need to find a true love. I mean you're twenty five..."

"Excuse me? Anna I'm not overworked, I don't need a true love, I'm perfectly fine." Elsa said coming out of her room and closing the door, trying her best to smooth down her hair.

"Elsa." Anna stated before she was interrupted.

" Sure I might look out the window and see you and Kristoff and think that would be nice, but I don't care. Where is Kristoff anyway?"

"Collecting ice in the high mountains I can't wait till he comes back I have something amazing to tell him!" Anna said jumping up and down. "Maybe the halls won't be so empty anymore."

Elsa shook her head watching her sister. "What is it?"

"It's nothing yet, I just wanna talk to Kris. That's all. So are we hanging out or what?" Anna squealed pulling her hands close to her chest shaking them in excitement while biting her lip.

"I guess so." Elsa said with a laugh. "I've been stressed lately."

"I knew it, your hair's a mess. But in a good way, a good nice messy way." Anna said quickly.

"Haha thanks." Elsa chuckled bringing her un gloved hand up to her mouth, she had always done that since she was a kid, and followed Anna down the hall.

"Do you think it would be weird if there was a baby here?" Anna asked suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, babies don't just appear magically."

"Awwww you could make a snow baby! Just like you made Olaf!" Anna said.

"Why would I do that? Anna are you okay." Elsa said, she could feel fear creeping up in her veins. A baby? God Anna was weird.

"I don't know. In case you got lonely?" Anna said hands clasped behind her back taking huge steps.

"I'm not lonely as long as I have you." Elsa said smiling at her sister.

"Would you like me to redo your braid?" Anna said smiling back.

"No thank you Anna." Elsa said and with a whip of her hand her ice braid laid perfectly.

"Wow." Anna muttered softly.

"What do you want to do?" Elsa asked.

"Find you a true love." Anna chuckled.

"Haha very funny Anna. No." Elsa said sternly.

"Too late, the rest of the officials think that a new king might be good. Not that we don't love you Elsa, you are a kind and generous ruler, but once you pass and have no heirs I'll have to be queen and Kristoff be king. Then maybe our kids." But Elsa stopped listening, her blood froze up. Anna queen? It wouldn't be a bad thing but then Elsa couldn't imagine a frail old Anna having to do queen duties instead of spending her last waking moments with her family. But that meant Elsa would have to have a husband and kids... No Elsa couldn't have kids she wouldn't. Passing on her power would be rude. More than rude, evil. "Yeah so you should have babies." Anna said.

"No." Elsa said softly.

"What?" Anna said turning to her sister.

"No children. I-I-I c-can't." Elsa said playing with her braid. The temperature in the castle had dropped a few degrees and a cold wind swept in blowing straight into Anna.

"Ok, ok you don't have to but I'm just saying children are wonderful, and you'll be able to teach your kids, if they do happen to have powers, to control it not hide it." The wind stopped and the temperature went back to normal.

"Maybe." Elsa replied straightening her posture.

"In 3 days 35 princes will walk through our open gates to be your king, some for greed, some for lust, some out of fear of never ruling and some because they have too, but just choose the right one."

"3 days? Anna why didn't you tell me?"

"So you wouldn't have time to say no." Anna smiled sheepishly at her sister then continued her walk down the hall when an announcement was heard from the front entrance.

"Prince Kristoff has returned!" Elsa smiled and walked far enough to face her sister so she could see the happiness on her face. There was no happiness just fear, her blue eyes were huge and she bit her lip nervously. Elsa heard loud footsteps coming up the steps and Anna looked like she was going to puke.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled picking his wife up and twirling her.

"K-Kristoff, I thought you wouldn't be back so soon, hi." Anna said nervously.

"It got pretty cold up there." Kristoff smiled and planted a kiss on Anna. Elsa turned to go back to her room when she felt big strong arms around her.

"Hi Elsa." Kristoff said giving her a quick hug. "Nice to see you my Queen." Kristoff then released her and did a little bow.

"Hello Kristoff."

"Anna, Elsa!" A familiar snowman yelled.

"Olaf!" The sisters shouted together.

"I like warm hugs." Olaf said before jumping into Elsa's arms. Elsa gave him a big hug and put his down making a little cloud of snow above him because it was warm in the castle. Anna kneeled down and hugged Olaf carefully. Kristoff helped her get back to her feet.

"Are you going to tell him?" Olaf asked Anna pulling at her dress. Anna froze up and turned slowly to Kristoff then back to Olaf. Kristoff chuckled.

"What is is Anna?"

"Oh nothing, Olaf's probably confused huh buddy?" Anna said.

"Wait what?" Olaf and Kristoff said. Elsa was confused too, why did Anna have a change in heart from telling Kristoff what ever she was going to tell him.

"But Anna the b-" Olaf began but Anna covered his mouth.

"Bless you Olaf." Anna then picked him up and walked him down the stairs. "Elsa are we still hanging out?"

"Yes of course." Elsa shouted. "Before I get attacked by 35 guys that may or may not want to marry me." She then whispered brushing back her bangs.

"Nice to see you Kristoff." She said touching his shoulder.

"You too Elsa." Kristoff said with a small smile before heading in the direction of his and Anna's room. Elsa sighed before following her sister down the steps.

"Olaf!" Anna growled.

"Did I do something?" The snowman asked.

"Almost, how did you find out?" Anna said opening the front door and setting Olaf down.

"The trolls!" Olaf giggled while doing a little dance. "Oh I can't wait, a little baby oh it'll be so cute!"

"Baby?" Elsa said.

"Uh oh." Olaf said covering his mouth.

"Elsa, Elsa please don't freak out and don't tell Kristoff. I'm to afraid to tell him."

"A baby? Anna no please tell me you're not." Elsa said, her breathing became quicker as she sat down on the front step of the castle, shutting the door. "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel." Elsa gasped grabbing her hair. The winter outside began to behave differently, the wind picked up and howled menacingly, snow blew everywhere and hail rained from the sky.

"Elsa, look it's ok it's fine. I'm fine be happy your going to be an aunt!" Anna exclaimed as a gust of powerful wind blew her over and she crashed into the steps, cutting her hand open. "Ow, Elsa." Anna said holding her hand as it gushed out blood. Elsa turned and looked at her pregnant sister, laying on the steps and silently mouthing ow over and over. Suddenly the storm stopped.

"Anna!" Elsa said grabbing her sister and helping to carry her inside. "Kristoff, Kristoff!" Elsa yelled loudly. Kristoff looked down from the top of the steps.

"What happened?" Kristoff yelled.

"She cut her hand." Elsa said helping Anna up the stairs. Anna's two strawberry blond braid swung for side to side as she tried not to cry.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled jumping down the steps and grabbing her hurt hand to examining it. "There's to much blood I can't tell if it's really bad or not." Kristoff said, Anna whimpered in response. "I'll take her." He said sweeping her off her feet and quickly yet gently carried her up the stairs. All Elsa could think was that she had hurt Anna again, and if she couldn't stop hurting Anna what would she do to her child. Just at the thought of a baby a bone chilling wind blew through that castle at a high speed whipping Elsa's hair around. She quickly ran into her half frozen room and flung herself into her plush bed, crying into her pillow while the rest of her room froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys it's Mackenzie!**

**I was hoping that I could at least get 5 reviews before I posted my next chapter! I have 6 chapters that are written and are waiting to be posted, so 5 reviews on this equals a new chapter! Thanks so much for reading ILYSM! **

**3**

* * *

3 days later.

Elsa heard knocking on her door. "Go away." She mumbled still not awake.

"My Queen, I'm sorry but today is the day you meet your prince. You have to get up." A male voice said.

"Yes I understand." Elsa yawned. She pushed herself out I her bed and went to take a bath. She heard knocking in her bathroom door and was surprised when Anna walked in. Elsa screamed and covered up her body.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Anna said covering her eyes with a chuckle, her right hand was tightly bandaged.

"Anna I'm sorry about your hand." The queen said washing the soap out of her hair.

"It's fine, it wasn't deep." Anna replied with a shrug, she looked gorgeous in one of her fancy dark green dresses and her hair pulled up. Elsa got out of the tub and dried herself off, quickly making her ice dress and doing her normal braid but she put tiny snowflakes in it.

"You can look now." Elsa said brushing herself off.

"Whoa, you're wearing that?" Anna said once she removed her hands from her face.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"No I like it." Anna smiled.

"Well I figured if someone is going to fall in love with me today why not actually love ME." Elsa said gesturing to her dress made of ice and snow with a little scoff.

"You're such a stinker." Ana said with a laugh, the Snow Queen chuckled back.

"Speaking of stinker." Elsa said clearing her throat awkwardly. "How are you and the baby, have you told Kristoff yet?" Anna smiled and looked down.

"No not yet, but I will. We're doing well actually. I'm 5 weeks so that's a month and two weeks and it's November..." Anna looked up in concentration and stuck her tongue out counting on her fingers. Elsa rolled her eyes.

" July." Elsa said.

"JULY." Anna blurted out. "Darn it Elsa I was so close!"

"A summer baby." Elsa said with a smile. "Lovely."

"It's time my Queen, the princes are arriving." One of the royal maids said.

"Thank you I'll be right down." Elsa said with a little nod. The maid bowed before leaving. "Tell Kristoff." Elsa said before leaving.

"Ok, ok fine." Anna said batting her hands at her sister. Elsa smiled and walked down the stairs and she was amazed by how many men she saw.

"THE ROYAL HIGHNESS QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE." Someone male announced. All of the princes looked up and bowed gracefully. There were 35 here just as Anna said. " PRINCESS ANNA AND PRINCE KRISTOFF OF ARENDELLE." The same person announced. Elsa looked back as she descended the stairs to see the couple linked together with their arms waving and smiling without a care in the world. Easy for them, they don't have to speed date. She was led into the dinning hall were a prince waited to be interviewed. He had blond hair and green eyes, not particularly attractive and such a bore. Prince after prince came in giving the same exact speech. She went through 20 when another man walked in. He stood straight at a 6 foot height, and walked with cockiness that Elsa was fond of. He had brown hair that he quickly tried to brush back with his fingers but it kept staying up in a sexy way. And his eyes were ocean blue, he had a slight scruff on his face that was refreshing because she had been seeing freshly shaved men all day. He had a nice strong jaw and straight nose, his teeth were straight from what she could see, he also had a nice strong build on him. He wore blue pants, black knee high boots, a white shirt and a black jacket with 3 medals on it.

"Your highness this is Prince Eider Caldwell of Roduulfia." The announcer said. He bowed and smiled brightly before taking his seat next to her.

"Hello my Queen. I'm Eider it's pronounced ahy- der just in case you were confused." He says with a chuckle. "I, uh like your dress it's very blue. I like blue. Blues great!" Aww he is nervous how adorable.

"Thanks, I made it." She said with a smile.

"Really? How?" He asked. "I've never seen this material before."

"I guess people haven't told you about me." She said with a frown, this would definitely scare him off.

"What would that be?" He asked cocking his head slightly to one side and pulled his eyebrows together in thought.

"I have these powers, powers of ice magic." She gulped. He smiled thoughtfully.

"May I see them?" Eider asked.

"Yes." She said confidently. She waved her right hand and a perfect snow flake danced before the Princes face.

"That's nothing." He said rolling his eyes playfully. "What can you really do?" Eider challenged. Suddenly it began to snow in the room. "You know what Queen Elsa, I really like you." Eider stated looking up at the snow in awe. The snow stopped, and Elsa asked

"Why did you come here." Eider looked at her and laughed.

"My father wanted me to get a wife to learn more responsibility. But trust me Queen I'm not your Prince."

"Only I get to decide that." Elsa said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother and a younger sister. I'm glad I won't have to be king actually, my father is a very strict ruler. I love how it works here, it's so free and the gates are open."

"The gates aren't open where you live?" She asked.

"No." He said then he went into a deeper darker voice. "We shall have not contact with the commoners they will teach you nothing." He coughed and returned to his normal voice. "A lovely quote from my lovely father." He chuckled

"Where's your mother?" Elsa asked. Eiders face few dark.

"She died while giving birth to my sister, Winter, because she was born in winter and it was the coldest winter we had ever gotten. But she doesn't have ice powers which is a let down." He laughed again.

"My powers don't scare you?"

"Of course not! I have heard rumors about a queen freezing her kingdom, some called her a monster." He said and Elsa winced. " but I thinks she's just misunderstood like the rest of us normal people. So why not be friends? Or more if she so chooses." He winked at her,

"I thought you said you weren't my prince." Elsa challenged.

"That's for the queen to decide." He whispered getting close to her face. "You really are beautiful the other princes were right, but that's all they seemed to care about not your feelings." And with that he got up and left, he bowed slightly before exiting through the door, at least he had manners. The Assistants to Elsa tried to let another boy in but she stopped them. She didn't care about the other men she just wanted to learn more about Eider and if it wasn't right she would see the other 14 men but for now Eider Caldwell of Roduulfia was her only interest, for his looks, his honest truth and his wonderful laugh and little jokes.

"Elsa!" Kristoff said coming through the doors.

"Yes." Elsa replied. "Anna's pregnant? Did you know?" He asked, his eyes were a little glazed over and he looked dazed, Anna must have told him.

"Yes I did know." Elsa replied with a sigh, "it was an accident your family told Olaf and Olaf blurted it out."

"My family? They didn't tell me?" He whimpered.

"I guess they wanted you to find out from your wife." Elsa replied with a smile at his little boy behavior. "Are you happy?"

"Happy? Happy is an under statement! I'm going to be a father this is fantastic!" He said sitting next to Elsa. "Are you?"

"Yes of course, just a little nervous with my powers." She said looking down at her hands.

"Your powers are great, I mean look at that dress and not to mention Olaf." Kristoff said with a laugh.

"KRISTOFF WHERE ARE YOU?" They heard outside the huge doors.

"Shall I let Princess Anna in?" One of the assistants asked.

"Of course." Elsa replied calmly. Anna entered her face bright red in anger and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kristoff..." She said before bursting into tears. "You don't want the baby?" Kristoff ran over to her and held her tightly.

"No of course I do I want it more than anything! I love you and the baby!" Kristoff replied showering her head in kisses.

"But you ran off when I told you."

"I just didn't know how to reply. It was stupid I know." He said pulling away from her. Anna dried her tears and embraced him again bringing her lips to his. Elsa grabbed her cup and took a drink, hoping it would distract her.

"Princess Anna, you're pregnant?" One of the assistants asked. Anna nodded and smiles filled the room but not as big as Elsa's. But suddenly her smile was gone, only replaced by fear in hurting the baby. She looked down to find the cup she was holding was covered in solid ice. Elsa gently set it down, and looked up to find Anna and Kristoff starring down at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh sorry I got overly excited." Elsa said with a laugh.

"You got excited..." Anna said disbelievingly.

"Yes now sit." Elsa said firmly.

"Did you meet anyone?" Anna asked forgetting the frozen cup,

"Yes his name is Eider Caldwell."

"Interesting name." Anna said with a nod and she reached for Kristoff's hand and he held hers tightly.

"An eider is a bird in the Arctic Circle and Caldwell means ice or snow. That's strange." Kristoff said.

"Really I didn't know that! You learn something everyday." Anna said excitedly. "You were just meant to be!" Anna said turning back to Elsa. Elsa chuckled nervously, how strange would it be to have a guy with a name that had to do with snow try and marry the Snow Queen. That's why she had to talk to him more.

"He also has and older brother and a younger sister named Winter."

"Winter? I don't like the sound of this guy." Kristoff said sitting up straighter and puffing out his chest.

"Well I would like to talk with him more."

"Was he dreamy?" Anna asked. Elsa chuckled again.

"He was very handsome, yes. And he's from Ruddulfia which isn't far from here."

"Perfect!" Anna clapped. "Now get married and have babies."

"After one day? Anna not this again." Kristoff groaned.

"Hey, I knew you for 6 months before we got married." She said looking at him lovingly leaning closer and closer to his face. He met her with his soft kiss and they both smiled into it. Elsa again blushed, she turned to her assistant

"Bring Eider Caldwell to dinner tonight I want to talk with him, have him stay in the nicest room in the castle and make sure him and I have alone time." The assistant smiled widely.

"Sure my queen." She bowed.

"Thank you Gwyneth." Elsa said bowing her head.

"Yes of course." Gwyneth replied going up to the other assistants and explaining the Queens plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna pov

Kristoff and I walked to our room, I heard Elsa talking to Gwyneth about Prince Eider and that he would be staying in the castle while Elsa decided of she wanted him or not. "Honestly it all seems a bit morbid don't you think?" Kristoff said swinging our linked together arms.

"Maybe but Elsa has never felt love for another man just our father but even he was flawed. I think it's strange she's going through all this trouble."

"Yeah, like what if she doesn't pick him?" Kristoff said smacking his forehead.

"I know. I guess we just have to hope for the best."

"I don't even trust this guy, what of he's just like Hans!" Kristoff said his grip on my hand growing tighter.

"Ow, hey you're kinda crushing my hand." I said.

"Sorry!" He said loosening his grip.

"Look I know this stresses you out, it stresses me out too but we have to trust Elsa to make the right choices."

"I know I just don't want to see her heart broken. I love Elsa like a sister and I love you so when one of you guys are hurt then the other is too. What if she freezes the kingdom again but can't thaw it because she doesn't feel loved..." Kristoff mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he was such a kind and sweet guy.

"I'm so lucky to have you Kristoff." I whispered

"And I'm so lucky to have you, and the baby." He said putting one of his huge hands on my flat stomach. I laughed when he picked me up and carried me into our room, setting me on the bed and removing his shirt.

Dinner time- I quickly ran out of the room fixing up my hair, Kristoff was right behind me combing his with his fingers. We are so late. "Kristoff we're so dead!" I yelled behind me running down the stairs.

"Honey relax, don't run down the stairs you're gonna fall. Be careful of the baby." Kristoff warned. I slowed down on the steps a little. By the time we reached the dinning hall, I had beads of sweat on my forehead and my boobs were extremely sore. I had gotten a book written by the mid wife telling me what to expect during my pregnancy and boob soreness was number one. I fixed myself and waited for Kristoff so we could enter together.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing the handle of the door.

"My boobs hurt but yes."

"Oh Anna." He said with a chuckle as he opened the huge doors with ease. As soon as I saw Elsa's face I knew we had dug ourselves a pretty deep grave. Kristoff and I bowed. "Sorry my Queen, there was a little situation with..." I began.

"Sven, he was bugging us to hang out." Kristoff said smiling at me with a wink.

"It's fine, come and sit we're just finishing our salads." She said gesturing to the man next to her. He got up and bowed, then sat back down.

"Hello, I'm Prince Eider Caldwell of Ruddulfia." He said nodding at us as we sat down. He was handsome, as Elsa said. Brown hair that stuck up in the front, it was a short hair cut compared to Kristoff's. All trimmed at the sides, he had a scruffy chin and a strong jaw line. His eyes were ocean blue and were very bright but not as bright as mine or Elsa's. He had on a nice light blue coat that matched nicely with Elsa's dress. I was wearing a red dress and Kristoff was wearing a black and red suit that matched me.

"Hi." I said with an awkward wave.

"Hey." Kristoff said. "I'm Kristoff and this is my wife Anna." I waved again.

"Very nice to meet you." He said messing with his coat.

"Tell us a little about yourself." Kristoff said pointing his fork at Eider. Elsa gave him an icy glare that Kristoff ignored.

"Well I'm from Ruddulfia not far from here, I have an older brother Caleb and a younger sister Winter. My father set me her to learn about Arendelle because we might want to trade, then when he found out that Princess Anna sent a letter looking for single Princes he and my brother practically threw me out of the kingdom. I must have been quite the burden." He said with a chuckle. "I must admit I'm happy I came, you have a very lovely home and family Elsa." He said turning his attention to her and smiled lovingly. Elsa returned the smile.

"Well it's about to get bigger." Elsa said turning to me. I shook my head and pleaded with her not to tell him. Kristoff shook his as well.

"What is, your family or your castle?" Eider laughed taking a drink.

"My family, Anna's pregnant." Elsa smiled again. Kristoff and I groaned and turned to each other. He whispered,

"Why didn't she take our feelings into consideration? Anna if he tells everyone you could be in danger, some bad people might want to hurt you or take the baby for ransom money."

"Kristoff please let's not think of that! I'm not even showing yet we have a while." I whispered back. He kissed me on the cheek and leaned back finishing his salad.

"Congratulations!" Eider said. "A baby is wonderful my brothers wife Joy had a little girl 8 months ago! They cry a lot though." He said with a shrug. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. Kristoff stared at him then at me.

"Thanks for the advice." Kristoff smiled.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. Elsa chuckled nervously.

"Let's play a game." She clapped suddenly, which was very unlike her.

"What game?" Kristoff said, he was super competitive when it comes to family games.

"A question game! You ask someone a question and they have to answer then that person asks another person a question." Elsa replied.

"Oh." Kristoff said groaning.

"Eider you go first!" Elsa said.

"Ok um, is it a boy or a girl Kristoff?"

"To early to tell." He replied. Kristoff turned to Elsa.

"Do you like Eider, Elsa?" He asked with a smirk.

"He seems nice." Elsa said nervously. Eider chuckled.

"Anna do you want a boy or a girl?" Elsa asked, I tensed up a little.

"I honestly don't care as long as it's healthy. Maybe a girl would be nice but a boy would be easier." I shrugged and turned to Kristoff, he smiled and pecked my on the lips quickly.

"Eider, would you want to marry Elsa?" Elsa looked panicked. Eider adjusted his coat.

"I like Elsa, but it's to early to tell and I don't want to get married after a week and want a relationship that will last, at least be a couple for a year before marrying." He smiled at Elsa just as the soup was arriving. Elsa's cheeks turned bright red. I've never seen heat radiate off her like that. She really has no idea what she's doing.

* * *

** HEY! Yeah I know I said a new chapter after 5 reviews but idk if people are gonna give me any and I don't want to wait for a million years to get reviews I don't want to be that person. I've read those peoples stories and it's really annoying because I just want to read the rest of the story and I've already written a review! SORRY I'm ranting again! haha sorry. anyway thanks for reading and tell your friends!**

**As always if you have any suggestions/critics/new character ideas/ baby names then PM me! Like seriously... I have no friends who understand me...**

**THANKS **

**-Mackenzie**


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff pov

Anna had been sick lately and I've been worried about her. She hasn't been her chirpy self and she hasn't been eating, I can see it's taking a tole on her. Then with Eider and Elsa beginning to get close has made her feel left out. I felt a shift in our bed during the early morning, and small feet pattering across the floor.

"Anna?" I whispered rubbing my eyes.

"Yes." A small voice said.

"Are you ok?" I said sitting up squinting in the dark.

"Yes I'm f-." The tiny figure started, but took off running into the bathroom. I groaned and got out of bed following Anna into the bathroom. There she was laying of the floor in front of the new invention called a toilet. She whimpered as she got sick again in it. I leaned down behind her and rubbed the soft fabric of the night gown on her back, holding her braids out of the way. She reached back with one hand and grabbed my pant leg. She turned to me. "Kristoff I don't feel to good." She chocked out, salty tears coming out her blue eyes.

"I know I'm so sorry Anna!" I said grabbing her face. She pulled away to throw up again. She sobbed into the toilet rim, her forehead was burning up.

"Should I get Elsa to cool you down?"

"No leave her to sleep, I'm fine." She said before being sick again.

"I'm getting Elsa." I said getting up and quickly leaving before she could grab me. I ran down the halls and into Elsa's room without knocking.

"Elsa!" I said shaking her. Her eyes flashed open in fear, she jumped upon her knees in her bed. Her hand were held up and blue radiated from them.

"No Elsa it's me Kristoff!" I yelled putting my hands up. She put hers down.

"Kristoff what are you doing?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Anna's been sick and she's really hot. We were wondering if you could cool her down." I said shrugging and twirling my thumbs.

"Of course, sorry." She said getting off her bed and through the door.

"It's fine, I'm just worried about her she hasn't been eating for a week because of the sickness, and she's exhausted all the time but she never sleeps because she gets sick!" I explained running my hand through my hair. "I feel so bad."

"When it gets hard just think of what she's creating, your baby! I would do that when I think bad about my ice powers, I made Olaf and Olaf's good so my powers are good." She smiled looking down at her hands.

"Thanks Elsa, how's Eider?"

"He's fine actually, we were up late talking about books again."

"Fun, what time is it do you think?"

"Maybe 3ish."

"Perfect, poor Anna." We got to my room and I was scared to go in, what would I find? Elsa pushed past me and went in.

"Anna?" She called softly.

"I'm in the bathroom." A small, tired voice called. Elsa went in and I followed behind. Anna was sitting on the floor her back pressed up against the bathtub, her eyes were bright red and her face was splotchy. Huge bags were under her eyes and it looked like she had been crying, beads of sweat glittered her forehead.

"Oh Anna." Elsa said leaning down feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine, I don't even know why Kristoff brought you in here." She said, her voice sounded 100 years old, in a bad way. Elsa sent a cool breeze on Anna and she smiled, a little sigh came out of her mouth.

"Better?" Elsa smiled with a little chuckle bringing her hand up to her mouth as usual.

"Better." She tried to stand up do I jumped forward and helped. "Thank you." She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked helping her to the bed with Elsa following behind.

"Yeah I guess the baby just got a little sick that's all." She said with a smile, getting into bed.

"Ya, well the baby also needs food." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Ok, feisty pants." She said turning over and getting comfortable.

" Goodnight Anna, I love you." Elsa said.

"Night, love you too." Anna said tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

"Walk me back to my room?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." I said following her out of the bedroom. "I can tell you love her a lot and she loves you, I really appreciate you bringing a light into her that had long been extinguished. I respect and love you a lot for what you have done for her that past 4 years. Thank you Kristoff."

"Elsa that means so much coming from you, I respect and love you too. I've never had a human family so I really appreciate how you guys have let me in." I said with a slight laugh, scratching my head. Elsa smiled and then we we're already at her door.

"Goodnight Kristoff."

"Goodnight Elsa, or should I say morning?" I laughed.

"That's very true." She said with one last quick smile and disappearing into her dark room. I returned to my room quickly and snuggled next to Anna the warmth from her body and her scent made my muscles relax and soon I was in a deep sleep and didn't wake up until noon.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna pov

I'm 3 months now and it's January. The snow storms are still there but lately Elsa has had more control over the natural cause of things. She can now make huge snow storms into just some strong winds which will really help as I get bigger. Thank goodness the morning sickness is over I don't think I could have lasted much longer without eating a bunch of solid foods instead of soup and broth... I'm still tired but not as tired, the best part about that is Kristoff and I take naps together almost everyday! I'm also starting to show, it's a tiny bump but it's still there, you can tell if I'm naked (in Kristoff's case) or in my tight green dress. I try not to wear that dress to often because the kingdom hasn't found out yet, just the castle staff who live with us. "Do you want to see my family today?" Kristoff asked at breakfast.

"Let's see how the weather is this afternoon!" I said excitedly.

"I would also love to meet Kristoff's family." Eider said reaching out and grabbing Elsa's hand. She blushed deeply, Elsa had told me last week that Eider had kissed her and she felt this rush of emotions, a tingling on her lips and butterfly's in her stomach, so I told her that's what love is. I'm actually really like Eider, he's very smart, funny, romantic to Elsa and he can really dance unlike poor Kristoff. Kristoff can really dance if he tries really hard but most of the time he doesn't, the only time I've seen him really dance was on our wedding day! He even danced with Elsa!

"Hi!" Olaf said coming into the dining room.

"That snowman's alive?!" Eider said leaning toward Elsa.

"Yes I made him." Elsa replied.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The happy snowman said hugging Eider's leg. "How's the baby Anna?"

"It's fine Olaf." I smiled.

"About my family Eider well... They're trolls."

"Oh don't be hard on them Kristoff." Eider laughed.

"No like they're actually trolls like real trolls, made of rock." Kristoff explained further.

"It's true." Elsa and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other as Eider's eyes darted between all of us especially Olaf.

"Real Trolls?" He questioned further.

"Yup." I said, smiling at Kristoff.

"Okay, I'm interested let's go." Eider said getting up from the breakfast table.

"Alright, let's go get changed." Kristoff said standing up also. He grabbed my hand and helped to lift me up.

"But I didn't finish my pancakes." I whimpered following the two men. I looked back to find Elsa just starring.

"What just happened?" She called out. I think Eider was making her less formal. She quickly rushed after us.

"So we're going right now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you can ride Sven if it's easier in you." Kristoff said kissing my cheek.

"Yay Kristoff's family!" Olaf chuckled as we went up the stairs. When we got to our room I sat on the bed, playing with my hair as Kristoff rushed around the room getting warm items for us to wear.

"Kristoff?" I asked as he laid my warmer dresses out for me to choose one.

"Yeah?" He said pulling on his warm clothing, it's the same clothing I met him in. I looked down to find the same dress that he met me in.

"If something wrong with the baby, Gran Pappie can tell." I said slipping on the dress, it still fit, I slipped on my favorite winter boots that I got from Oaken's Trading Post, my purple cape, and my little purple hat.

"I'm sure everything fine, wow you look the same as when I met you. Who knew you were only 18." Kristoff smiled.

"Yeah you look the same too, who knew you were only 20." I smiled back.

"I wonder if it will be weird to show up like this?" Kristoff said looking down at his clothing while slapping his beanie on his head.

"Maybe a little. But we are weird." I said laughing.

"That's true, and our baby will be weird too. One big, happy, weird family!" He replied excitedly, hugging me.

"Yeah, one big, happy, weird family." I smiled, pressing my mouth to his passionately.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! yeah I know these chapters are short the next two will also be short but hey it happens. I'm glad you are liking my story so please leave some comments! How are you liking Eider? I think he's a pretty cool dude, my friend it drawing him for me so I might post his picture later so you guys can really see what he looks like! (IDK how I'm going to do that but I'll do it)**

**So what do you think Elsa and Eider's ship name should be? Elder or Elider or Eisa? I kinda like Eisa, like Elder is like an old person so that's stupid and Elider seems hard to pronounce. Anyway... some new guests will be arriving soon (not the baby) so it'll be a cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUH! sorry... or it might not be idk I haven't written it. **

******As always, if you have any questions/comments/critics/baby names/anything please PM me! I've talked to some people who have read my story and I was pleasantly surprised by how nice they were and the great baby names they came up with! It was FANTASTIC! So thanks guys! You know who you are ;)**

******THANKS FOR READING!  
-Mackenzie**


	6. Chapter 6

Eider prov

They had let me stay in the castle for 2 months! 2 whole months, that's more then what I had even asked for, more than what I expected to happen here. I didn't expect Elsa to like me, and I didn't expect to love her, but I do. I loved Arendelle, the open gates, friendly castle staff, friendly towns people who didn't despise me or my family, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, even the creepy little snowman Olaf, but most importantly Elsa. She liked books just like me and I could hold an intellectual conversation with her unlike any other woman I have ever met besides Anna and my sister, Winter. She had such a great sense of humor when she let loose, and the cutest laugh! She does this adorable thing where she brings her hand up to her mouth. She drives me crazy! She's so stubborn and individual, I love it so much! She's not afraid to be her own person like my brothers wife. Elsa doesn't listen to everything I say and makes her own decisions, that's more than I even knew I wanted! She's more than I knew I wanted. Oh, but I want her so bad. That night we shared our first kiss was amazing, after a late night of talking about books she brought me out to her balcony. She was wearing her blue night gown and I was in my black, button up pajamas. The air was cold, sending shivers up my spine and the moon was full sending showers of light to reflect off off the thawing lake all around. Her hair was in a messy braid and her eyes looked a little sleepy, she began to talk about our future together saying that if I felt nothing that was fine but that she felt a little something and she wasn't sure what to do with it. That's when I leaned in and kissed her ever so softly, my heart was racing, butterfly's were in my stomach and I felt a tingling on my lips. I deepened the kiss just a little by looping my hand around the back of her fragile neck and she looped both of her arms around mine, so I put my arm around her waist. When I pulled away, I could see there was a little bit of light snow on my shoulders and back, she must have done that. In one of my many conversations with Anna and Kristoff, Anna had said that the ice revolves around her emotions. Had I pushed her to far? She laughed bringing her hand to her mouth slightly and brushed the snow off of me.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes." She said touching her lips slightly.

"I should be saying sorry, I should have asked." I said

"No, it was wonderful and exciting for a first kiss. Did you feel something?" She asked her blue eyes looked worried as she crossed her arms in a cute, nervous way. I nodded,

"Yes, I did. I don't want you to think I'm rushing our relationship so you take as long as you need. I should be going to bed it's cold out here."

"The cold never bothered me." She stated sexily, giving me another quick kiss before going into her bed room to lead me out. I followed behind and walked to my room. Her kiss was like an icy pillow, soft like a pillow but refreshing and cool like ice on a hot day and I knew I was hooked on her. Her scent, her kiss, her laugh, her body, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she thought. I wanted Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be my wife, but like I said I would wait for her to be ready. I knew she liked me but not loved me the way I loved her, I would wait an agonizing year or two for her to be ready for me, I would do anything in my power to keep her and make her happy. She must come and meet my sister, they will love each other! I'm not sure if my father and brother will approve but I don't care. I love Elsa. There I said it, I love Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa's pov

Anna and I raced up the stairs trying to catch up with Eider and Kristoff.

"I have no idea how I'm supposed to go up and down these stairs as I get bigger." Anna panted when we reached the top. I chuckled.

"You'll figure it out, or just have Kristoff carry you every where." I smiled, Anna smiled.

"Oh he'll love that." She said with a wink. I watched her walk into her room as Kristoff waited for her. I also saw Eider disappear into his room so I went into mine. I slipped on my boots and one of my cheaper dresses in case I got dirty, I also threw on a blue,sparkly cape that was lined in white fleece. The cold has never bothered me but I didn't want Eider to worry about me and it came in handy if anyone else got cold. I fixed my hair into its normal braid and decided to throw a few snowflakes in it for Eider. I don't know why I tried to impress him so much, I wasn't even sure if I loved him, I liked him a lot but not loved him, yet. I wasn't even sure if he loved me even after our kiss. What if I was just a freak to him? I decide to push that though out of my mind, I walked out of my room to see Eider waiting for me. He looked a little more relaxed in his style but handsome, he had brown comfy looking pants on, his black boots, a thick dark blue coat on and a brown cape for extra warmth. He stuck his arm out to me and smiled, I looped mine with his and we walked down the steps slowly.

"Where's Kristoff and Anna?" I asked.

"They're down stairs waiting for us." He replied back, his facial hair had grown out on his face more, he had a five o'clock shadow from ear to ear. He scratched it thoughtfully,

"Elsa?" He said opening and closing his hands nervously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do- do you l-love me?" He stuttered. I stopped walking making him almost trip down the stairs and take me with him.

"That's-" I began but he cut me off,

"I love you Elsa! I really do, I thought I wouldn't but I do. You're so smart and funny and beautiful! I want to know if you feel the same way or if I just need to stop trying." I felt warmth radiate from my chest, it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Yes, I do love you Eider." I said, and I meant it. He picked me up and hugged me close, bringing his lips to mine. I saw two figures watching from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't want to get married right away." I said breathily when we pulled away.

"Of course, I would like to wait as well, but whenever you are ready, I am ready." He replied and we continued our descent down the stairs, Anna and Kristoff smirked at us from the bottom.

"Are you guys actually coming?" Kristoff chuckled and Anna stuck out her lips making a kissing noise. She was acting like a five year old making fun of her sister. Then I realized she's never gotten to do that before because I was locked away from her. That sad thought almost ruined my mood but when I saw Eider laugh and look down at me with a smile, he melted my sadness away.

"So are you guys like a couple?" Anna asked as Kristoff wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes." I replied and walked out the front door before further questioning could happen. Out in the front of the castle were Sven an an unknown black horse with a dark blue saddle.

"This is Chandler." Eider said petting his horse, "he may look like a tough guy but he's really sweet. Would you like to pet him Elsa?" He asked as Kristoff lifted Anna onto the back of Sven and he jumped on the front. I guess we were sharing animals. I nodded and stepped closer to Chandler, who huffed and sprayed some snot, Eider laughed and grabbed my right hand and pressed it to the beasts warm neck. Chandler whined in appreciation. Eider helped me on to the front if the horse and he climbed on to the back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed the reins, he was so much taller than he that he could see over my head perfectly. He made a clicking noise and Chandler started trotting, we followed behind Kristoff, Anna and Sven as they led us to Kristoff's family. Anna pressed her head into Kristoff's back and breathed him in with a satisfied smile, then I realized that they were wearing the same things they were when they met, I smiled at the cute idea and pressed my back further into Eider's front. Our blue and brown capes blew together in the icy wind.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at Kristoff's family's place, the trolls immediately rolled up. "KRISTOFF'S HOME!" They shouted excitedly.

"Hey guys!" He said hugging a few. "Where's Gran Pappie?"

"He's coming." One of the younger trolls said.

"Wow you really weren't kidding." Eider said whistling in amazement. All the trolls looked at him and blinked.

"IT'S PRINCESS ANNA AND QUEEN ELSA!" One shouted, ignoring Eider. The trolls bowed, Anna waved awkwardly and Elsa bowed back. The trolls lifted Anna up and set her down next to Kristoff, a couple of the younger kids jumped on her pulling her down a little.

"Whoa, whoa guys be careful please!" Kristoff said, sticking his arms out in front of him and waving his hands.

"It's fine Kristoff." Anna smiled. "Whose the weird guy?" Another troll shouted.

"This is Prince Eider of Ruddulfia, he is my special guest." Elsa announced taking her loves hand. Eider smiled and chuckled because he realized that Elsa just said that he was the "weird guy" by answering them. Just then Gran Pabbie rolled out.

"I sense love here, more than usual." He said looking around confused. "Oh, Anna, Kristoff you're here!" He said waddling over. "How is the baby?" He asked eyeing Anna's stomach.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Elsa said stepping up, behind her sister.

"Queen Elsa, how are you?" Pabbie said bowing. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." He said looking up. Elsa smiled.

"Ah yes, I sense warmth in your heart, good you have learned just as I thought you would. Who is this fellow?"

"Prince Eider of Ruddulfia, sir." Eider said stepping up behind Elsa and putting his hand on her shoulder, he didn't know how to touch Elsa while around some of her family.

"Eider Caldwell, I sense good in you, but beware those close to you young prince." Pabbie said before moving back to Anna. Eider looked at Elsa confused but she pecked him on the cheek for support. "Ah yes Anna, you're 3 months now correct."

"Yes." Anna nodded. Gran Pabbie also nodded and looked at Anna's stomach again.

"I will have to feel your baby, is it ok if I do that?" He asked raising a mossy eyebrow.

"Yes of course." Anna said removing her cape and sitting on her knees. The old troll placed a cold stony hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. Anna sucked in air sharply because the trolls hand was getting super hot. He chanted something quietly and pulled his hand away before it could melt through her dress.

"Your baby seems healthy for now, it will be a very wise and strong person indeed. Take good care of yourself Anna, and Kristoff you need to protect her. And as for all 4 of you, you will have a visitor in 2 days, be prepared." And with that Gran Pabbie rolled away, the Trolls cheered and waved their goodbyes as the family left.

"I wonder what kind of visitors!" Anna said excitedly, fixing her cape back on.

"Hopefully good ones, Gran Pabbie told me to protect you." Kristoff said patting Sven's head and checking on Eider and Elsa. Kristoff trusted Eider now because of what Gran Pabbie said about him but maybe not his family. His dad seemed to be an issue and he wrote Eider saying he would visit soon to not inconvenience Anna with her pregnancy and traveling to his kingdom. Eider had told his father about the pregnancy, maybe that's who the bad guy was, his father. Kristoff shook his head clear of the thought and turned back to see Anna smiling down and her stomach.

"It's healthy." Kristoff said with a smile at his wife.

"I know she is." Anna smiled back. " but only for now Pabbie said, what if she gets sick, or I do?" Anna panicked.

"Shhh, Anna everything's fine. Oh and She?" Kristoff asked aware that Elsa was listening.

"Or he, I can't call our baby it seems... Mean." She finally said thinking of the correct word.

"Ok he or she it is." He replied making Sven go faster, hearing her talk like that and in that voice had really excited him. Eider and Elsa noticed Kristoff's hurry and followed closely behind, Elsa couldn't help but feel nervous. What if the visitor was Eiders family? That would be awful, she'll end up freezing them all. Then Eider wouldn't love her. She's be alone, maybe even Anna and Kristoff would be afraid of her. It took months before Kristoff became close to her because of what she did to Anna and she couldn't blame him. She was a monster. WAS ,She WAS a monster, not anymore. She wasn't going to hurt anyone again unless they tried to hurt someone she loved especially Anna and her baby. Anna smiled at the thought of a little girl in the house, looking just like Anna. No offense to Kristoff. Maybe she could have a do over and be the best aunt ever to the little Anna. Elsa sighed contently and wrapped her arms around Eider because she wanted him to sit in front this time and it would be easier to watch Anna but not with Sven going to fast.

"RACE YA!" Anna yelled turning back.

"NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Eider yelled back furrowing his eyebrows together and making Chandler go faster. Elsa laughed and watched lovingly at Anna and Eider making faces at each other. Chandler was starting to catch up to poor Sven.

" Kristoff go faster they're catching up!" Anna squealed happily.

"I can't Anna, I don't want to hurt Sven." Kristoff said rubbing the reindeer who was panting slightly. Anna nodded and watched the trees and shrubbery zoom by in the beautiful whiteness of winter. Chandler, Eider and Elsa ended up winning that race but Anna promised there would be more in the future before Kristoff whisked her into their room for some unknown reason. Eider shook his head with laugh.

"What a hound, your brother in law is." Eider said looking at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa said folding her hands together and walking back to her room do she could get the stuffy clothing off and get into something more queen like.

"Kristoff and Anna are you know..." Eider said slowly.

"Oh!" Elsa said her face turning bright pink and Eider chuckled.

"I wish you wouldn't have told me that." She said awkwardly.

"Well that's a fact of human nature how did you think she got pregnant?" Eider chuckled again.

" I know how, it just seems weird because she's my little sister that's all. Now go wash up lunch will be soon." Elsa smiled shutting her bedroom door to get changed. Eider went into his own and emerged looking very prince like and Elsa very queen like. Kristoff and Anna were still locked tight in their room.

"Do you think the visitor will be my father?" Eider asked offering his arm to Elsa as he usually did, his muscled arm felt more natural than anything.

"Who knows, I have other family besides the trolls." Elsa said. "I hate calling them trolls, it feels offensive but I don't know how else to describe them."

"Rock people?" Eider suggested with a smirk. Elsa smacked his arm lightly. "So what other kind of family? Dragons, ghouls, snow monsters?" Eider said wiggling his fingers in her face and making an oooooh noise that sounded somewhat like a ghost.

"No, normal people Eider." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

"Oh now I'm interested." Eider said as they descended the stairs for what felt like the millionth time.

"Rapunzel and Eugene or Flynn, something like that. They're my cousins, well Rapunzel is but Flynn is only by marriage. I also have an aunt and an uncle. The king and queen that live a 5 days ship[ ride from here. They might be coming." Elsa said with a shrug.

"Why, because of Anna's pregnancy? The only one who knows is us and my father. You haven't even made an announcement to the rest of your people, I doubt you told your cousin." He replied with a slight mocking laugh. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's true, sometimes you think to rationally and other times you act like a give year old."

"Well my darling, you need to let loos and have a little bit of fun. You're to up tight." Eider said eyeing her.

"What kind of fun?" Elsa said biting her lip slightly out of nervousness, a habit she accidentally picked up from Anna.

"You know, racing, snowball fights, building snowmen that apparently come to life, reading, seeing a play in town!"

"I do plenty of reading." Elsa said annoyed.

"Oh yes beautiful, I've noticed." Elsa blushed at Eiders kind words.

"Thank you... Handsome." Elsa said winking awkwardly. Eider laughed loudly. Then they were at the bottom of the steps.

"Those steps seems to get longer and longer each time we walk down them." Eider whispered.

"Hey, you know what else is fun?" Anna yelled from the top of the stairs, throwing her fragile body onto the rail and sliding down it. "That." She said when she reached the bottom.

"Anna! That was super reckless and dangerous! What if you would have fallen? Stop being immature and think of the baby." Elsa said very sternly grabbing her sister.

"Sorry." Anna said beginning to cry.

"Oh Anna why are you crying?" Elsa asked worry speed on her face.

"You yelled at me, all I wanted to is have fun before I couldn't for a long long time! But your right the baby needs to be safe!" Anna sobbed, her hormones must be out of order.

"Shhh, it's ok. I understand." Elsa said hugging her sister.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna sniffled.

"You know what else is fun?" Kristoff winked at Eider then whispered in his ear. When he finished Eider swallowed hard, his cheeks turning pink slightly.

"T-thanks for the a-advice Kristoff." Eider stuttered, going over to Elsa. Elsa shot a glare at Kristoff, who looked more prince like now. She let the more princess like Anna out of her hug, then they all walked into the dinning room together.


	9. Chapter 9

We're only two days away from our destination. The trip has taken a total of 3 days so far but I was already over being on the ship. My husband on the other hand loved being on the boat and the salty sea air. He preferred forest more but the ocean was a nice change. He was a little wary of going back to Arendelle this winter because of the last time we were there during Elsa's coronation, but that had been four years ago, who knows what's happening now? My husband of 7 years came down the deck.

"Come on blondie you're missing the view." He said with a smirk holding out his hand.

"Eugene." I growled.

"Fine, I just can't shake that nickname. You know I have a thing for brunettes though." He winked pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed him back.

"Princess Rapunzel, the water's getting a little rough. I suggest you and Prince Flynn stay down here." One of the crew said coming down into the lower part of the deck.

"Ok." I said, opening up the blanket I had been huddled up in to Eugene. The crew member walked back up.

"You're hair has grown." Eugene said sitting down next to me and grabbing a price of my below breast length, brunette hair.

"Yeah I know, I don't plan to make it any longer!" I said with a chuckle, snuggling up closer to him.

2 days later.

Elsa's pov

The guest would be arriving any day now. It would either be Rapunzel and Flynn or Eider's family and both made me nervous. I had written to Rapunzel recently telling her to visit sometime and she said Flynn wasn't sure because of what happened last time. Last time I froze Arendelle. This mistake always creeps up on me, even in my family. Especially with Anna. Anna was showing a little so I asked her about telling the rest of the kingdom that a new Prince or Princess was going to be born.

"No I would like to wait a little longer Elsa." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I wanted this out of the way.

"Ya I'm sure! Why does everyone keep asking me that!" Anna said angrily. "I can make my own choices when it comes to my baby, not you, not the mid-wife, not Eider and not Kristoff! ME!" She sobbed loudly and ran into her room. She was still trying to balance her unbalanced hormones. I don't think she was understanding. It's true we were pushing her to do things.

"Don't run down the stairs!" Kristoff yelled.

"Don't eat junk food!" The mid-wife screeched.

"Be careful and walk around." Eider stated.

"Tell the kingdom you're pregnant!" I would demand. We must be driving her crazy. She was driving ME crazy. I love Anna so much and couldn't imagine life without my sister but she seemed a little distant lately. Kristoff was constantly out with Sven, I was either being a Queen or with Eider and Eider was with me or reading! Olaf has been disappearing to do something but I don't know what, and the stress of Eider's family possibly coming has really put our relationship at a troubled distance. Every time we talk we argue about something. Or she'll interrupt me at the worst moments like when I'm in a meeting with the other council members, she did that today. I wiped my flushed face with my hand, she makes me so mad. But I decided to let it go. She needed me.

"Anna." I said going up after her ignoring the council members calling me back. I knocked on her room door. "Anna please I know you're in there."

"Go away Elsa."

"Kristoff has been asking where you've been, they say this is difficult, I know it's true. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. You're the only sister I have, it's just you and me. I don't know what I would do. Without you. Do you want to build a snowman?" I sang softly to her door. I heard a click and her door opened slowly. There were tears in Anna's eyes and she hugged me.

"I love you Elsa. I remember when you sang that when I was nervous to get married." She cried.

"I love you too." I replied, hugging her tighter.

"This has really been hard on me, I wasn't going to tell anyone and put in a brave face but I've really been struggling Elsa. I have all these limitations and I don't want them. Kristoff is even afraid to sleep in bed with me because he doesn't want to roll over and crush me. I'm not even that big yet." She cried. "I want my husband back, I want Olaf back, and I want you back because I feel so lonely. The midwife isn't good company." She smiled slightly wiping her tears. I chuckled softly.

"So about that snowman?" I asked.

"THE GUESTS SHIP HAS ARRIVED FROM CORONA!" The royal announcer called out.

"Corona?" Eider asked coming up behind us.

"Eider you scared me! Where did you come from?" Anna asked.

"I was... Listening." He smiled.

"To how much?" I asked crossing my arms and cocking my hip.

"You have a very lovely voice, you should sing more." He winked going down the steps, interested in the guests. I felt my cheeks get red.

"He's right you know." Anna said with a bright smile. She walked over to the stairs and paused.

"Walk me down? They're actually a little scary." Anna shrugged.

"Of course." I replied grabbing her arm. Eider was waiting for us in the middle of the stair case, he linked on to Anna's arm.

"Sorry, I left you back there." He chuckled softly. Before we could even finish our trip down the stairs our cousin, Rapunzel, burst through our doors followed by her husband Flynn. Her hair had grown in the four years since I had seen her, down past her breast. **(AN: I talk about boobs a lot for some reason. I don't even like boobs, they are really annoying)**

"Elsa, Anna!" She squealed running up the stairs while Flynn admired our castle. "Queen Elsa." She corrected bowing then hugging us both.

"Rapunzel! I'm so happy you're here!" Anna squealed hugging her cousin again.

" Anna you look so much older! You're practically glowing!" Rapunzel said.

"Hello Rapunzel, you're hair looks beautiful." I said hugging her again.

"Thanks so much, you look the same! In a very good way!" Rapunzel gushed.

"Thank you." I replied turning to Eider. "This is Prince Eider of Ruddulfia." I said grabbing his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Eider said shaking her hand.

"You too, are you and Elsa married yet?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, no not yet, we're waiting a while." Eider said adjusting his collar. I smiled at him and turned to Rapunzel, Flynn had just come up behind her smirking. He grabbed her sides making her squeal.

"Eugene!" She said swatting him away, he smirked with pleaser.

"Eugene?" I asked.

"His real name is Eugene but he goes by Flynn." Rapunzel said awkwardly.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before." He said sticking out his hand to Eider, ignoring me and Anna.

"No, I'm Prince Eider of Ruddulfia. I'm with Elsa." He smiled shaking his hand.

"Oh, the ice queen." Flynn said pulling his hand away, Rapunzel scowled at him.

"Eugene manners please. Don't make me get the frying pan." She said pushing him slightly.

"Oh come on! Fine, hello Queen Elsa." He said bowing to me, Anna cleared her throat. "Oh and Princess Anna. Sorry, you look lovely." Flynn said with fake enthusiasm. Anna huffed and pushed past him, finishing the trek down the stairs.

"You will not be rude to my sister." I warned, Flynn actually looked scared for his life. Kristoff arrived from brushing Sven.

"Hey strangers on the stairs!" He called up while going to find Anna in the dinning room.

"Dinner is served my Queen." One on the servants said bowing. We all walked to the dinning hall with awkward moods.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna and Kristoff were already seated at the table. I sat at the head, Eider to my left, and Anna to my right. Kristoff sat next to Anna, Rapunzel and Flynn sat next to Eider. "Who's this?" Rapunzel asked gesturing to Kristoff.

"My husband." Anna said, eating her salad.

"How long?" Flynn asked.

"4 years!" Kristoff smiled.

"You don't seem like a prince, what were you?" Rapunzel asked, absorbing his features.

"An ice collector and mountain man. I'm still an ice collector but a royal one, but I don't live in the mountains anymore." Kristoff chuckled looking down at Anna.

"I was a theif. A pretty good one too." Flynn said leaning back from his empty plate.

"Yeah, because you stole my heart!" Rapunzel said with a laugh. Anna laughed, Kristoff chuckled and Elsa stared at their childish behavior.

"What?" Eider mouthed to Elsa, obviously confused. Elsa shrugged. "So why did you make the trip all the way over here?" Eider asked.

"Elsa wrote me to visit, Kristoff you have very nice features. You would be good to draw." Rapunzel nodded, mapping out his face with her thumb.

"Well I have something exciting to tell you!" Anna said excitedly.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"You don't have ice powers to do you?" Flynn said looking at Elsa. Elsa froze the liquid in his cup, he will be surprised when he holds or tries to drink from it.

"I'm expecting!" Anna smiled. Rapunzel starred for a second and Flynn called out.

"Who froze my cup!"

"You're pregnant?" Rapunzel asked, Flynn was still fascinated with his cup.

"Yeah!" Anna said grabbing on to Kristoff sensing the non excitement from her cousins.

"That's great. Congrats." She said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Anna said. "You aren't happy for me?"

"I am." She said. Flynn watched her face with his own frown.

"We can't have kids." He said flatly. "I mean we could but one of them wouldn't get out alive. Rapunzel's mom had a very high risk pregnancy and got really sick, Rapunzel has the same thing. The Queen used a magic flower that is now extinct, then Rapunzel was stolen from them because she had the magical properties of the flower. This time there is no flower."

" I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean-" Anna begun.

"It's fine Anna." Rapunzel said grabbing her hair.

"How did you get the powers, do you still have them?" Kristoff asked.

"No I don't. The flower gave me blond hair that you could never cut, the woman who stole me kept me in a tower to use the magic for herself. Eugene saved me by cutting my hair, making me lose my power." She said looking lovingly at her husband.

"What age were you returned?" Elsa questioned.

"18, why?" Rapunzel said.

"You and I are the same age, we lost our parents when I was 18 and Anna was 15, they said it would only be 2 weeks they were going to a neighboring kingdom to celebrate their daughters return. My parents boat sank." A tear rolled slowly down Elsa's face, hitting the table as solid ice.

"Elsa no it's fine, it's not they're fault." Anna said getting up moving over to her. A strong wind pushed her back down.

"You're the reason they died." Elsa said crying, running out of the room with icy wind following her. The stairs seemed like her ultimate enemy, she couldn't breathe, her mind was in a fog. The grief she had hidden was showing. The steps froze as she ran up them and the castle cracked from the coldness of the ice. She couldn't conceal this, she couldn't not feel this. She ran to her room, locking the door. There she cried into her pillow while a blizzard raged on outside her window and in her room.

* * *

**OOOOO Dramatic! and short... sorry bout that. i'm not trying to make Rapunzel or Eugene/Flynn look like bad people at all. Flynn is just protective of Rapunzel and as for them not having children... every princess can't have a happy ending and I don't imagine Flynn as wanting children but Rapunzel very much so. So sorry guys! ILYSM**

**-Mackenzie**


	11. Chapter 11

Eider pov

"Elsa." I said knocking on her door. I heard loud sobbing, and the castle had gotten painfully cold. I stuck my hands under my armpits to keep them from falling off, my breath rose in fog from my mouth. "Elsa!" I yelled louder. I heard the door unlock. Elsa gasped for air from all of her crying and tried to wipe her tears. She grabbed me and pulled me into her room.

"No one else is coming up, right?" Elsa gasped, grabbing on to me roughly.

"Right. Anna wanted to come but I made her stay." I replied sitting on her messy bed. My butt was freezing from her snow covered bed but I still sat there. Trying to make her feel as normal as possible. She paced in front of me brushing back her bangs ferociously.

"Am I being overly dramatic? I don't think so, she was the reason my parents went out to sea, she's the reason." She whispered.

"Elsa, Rapunzel can't control the weather-" I threw my voice into a whisper. "Like you can from the looks of outside-" I cleared my throat and my voice returned to normal. "You can't blame her for the weather and your parents accident. I can't blame my sister for my mothers death. She was just doing what all babies do, being born, my mom was just to fragile to hold on." I sniffed a little and I felt Elsa grab my hand, her room wasn't as cold.

"I understand, I need to let it go, even thank Rapunzel!" She said leaning into me.

"Thank her?" I asked.

"Well I know this will sound horrible but, my parents are the one who pulled me away from my sister. They shut me in my room afraid that I would hurt her. I thought it was right at the time but I wasn't free to be myself and if they hadn't gone to visit Rapunzel... I would still be locked in my room. Hating the world, hating my confinement, hating myself. I would have missed Anna growing up, she wouldn't be married right now. The gates wouldn't be open, you wouldn't be here. I feel so horrible saying that but it's true. I loved my parents and I think about them every single day, but things would be different if they were here, very different."

"Yeah, you wouldn't be queen." I said with a smirk. She punched me in the arm. The blizzard was starting to calm down, I had to keep going. "I love you Elsa." I said.

"I love you too." She said hugging me. The ice started to thaw. "Love can thaw a frozen heart." She whispered into my chest.

"Yes it can." I said lifting her chin up and pressing my mouth to hers. She kissed me back harder then she had ever had before, I could feel the castle warming up. I was starting to sweat, I had no idea what she was trying to do. Suddenly she pulled back from me.

"Not yet." She said getting up. I nodded standing up and fixing my coat. We walked out of her room hand in hand.

"What were you guys doing up there? The storm stopped and the castles a little to warm." Kristoff said pulling at his collar. He was still wearing his old winter clothing for when he went out to collect ice or take care of Sven.

"We just talked." Elsa replied.

"Just talked?" Kristoff questioned further.

"Yes, of course. What are you implying?" I asked, but Elsa pulled me away before he could answer. We walked into the dinning hall and Anna was missing.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa questioned and Flynn jumped.

"She's upstairs, said something about being tired." He replied timidly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that whole thing. I shouldn't have lost my cool back there." Elsa replied casually.

"Lost your cool, more like put it on high." Flynn mumbled.

"It's fine, honestly. I know how you feel, trying to blame someone else for your pain." Rapunzel said.

"That's not what I was trying to do Rapunzel! I just realized that my parents going to visit you was a good thing, it helped make me the person and queen I am today and I'm very proud of that. So thank you very much." Elsa said, flicking her hair and walking out dragging me with her. Suddenly we were at Anna's door. Elsa opened it up slowly and carefully. "Anna?" Her call was met with soft snoring. Elsa walked over leaving me by the door. She leaned down and looked at Anna. I could see a worried expression cross her face, Anna shifted and Elsa sighed softly. She walked back to me, "She looks so exhausted, and sick." She stated pulling me out of the room and closing the door.

"Pregnancy's rough." I said, Kristoff walked past us and disappeared into their room.

"I wonder how Kristoff is handling this. He has so many responsibilities and he looks a little tired and stressed. I've been busy lately to even hang out with her." Elsa said chewing her bottom lip.

"I should hang out with her more, grow a bond now instead of when we get married." I said.

"We're getting married?" Elsa smirked.

"Of course!" I said grabbing her hand.

"How about this spring?" Elsa said. "Before Anna has the baby."

"This spring? Elsa I haven't even proposed to you yet, I thought we were going to wait!" I said.

"So you don't want to get married." She said crossing her arms.

"No I do, I really want to but I think it would be smarter if we waited until next spring, Anna won't be pregnant and dying in the heat or being in that dress. And if we wait we could have a little tiny flower girl or ring bear." Elsa smiled at my plan.

"The baby will be to small for that." She said.

"Maybe, but I think it will be easier. We can move into one room together, and I can propose properly. We can plan everything much easier and Anna won't be crazy hormonal." I chuckled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"That's true, but there would be a baby instead." She said thoughtfully.

"That's true. I would like to wait a little bit longer though."

"What about this summer?" She asked. "Wait, that won't work Anna's giving birth in summer." She sighed. "Ok, let's wait." She hooked her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

"We could still act like a married couple without being married." I winked.

"Maybe." She said with a laugh. I could hear yelling from down stairs.

"Come on I think something's wrong." I said taking Elsa's hand and running down the stairs. Rapunzel and Flynn were arguing on whether to stay or leave.

"I think we should leave in 3 days!" Flynn yelled.

"Or we could stay the full week like we originally planned." Rapunzel yelled back.

"I don't trust the Queen and I can see being around Anna makes you uncomfortable."

"Really how so?" Rapunzel challenged.

"Honey do I need to explain, I know you want a baby but we can't risk your health. Anna is pregnant and so easily, it's easy for her. It won't be for you!"

"We could at least try, you won't let us try." Rapunzel cried.

"I don't want to lose you and the baby because you can't deliver." Flynn pleaded sadly. I felt like a dozen knives were plunging into my heart, I felt so bad for them and it reminded me of what my father told my mother when the doctor said that the pregnancy was complicated. I felt Elsa's grip on my arm tighten. I walked away from the door unable to hear anymore.

"Eider would you want to have children?" Elsa asked catching up with me.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, my powers..." She said looking down at her hands. I stopped and looked at her, grabbing her face with both of my hands gently. Looking into her big blue eyes I said,

"You are perfect, I would be proud if our children had ice powers or if they didn't."

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that." Elsa said, kissing me. Olaf walked threw the big front doors, letting him some snow. He struggled to close the door so I helped him.

"Hello Olaf." I said.

"Hiya Eider!" Olaf waved.

"Where have you been running of to?" Elsa asked making a snow flurry over him.

"Ugh, no where. Being with Sven. Kristoff's family!" Olaf said quickly running down the hallway.

"He's unusual." I said.

"Don't I know it." Elsa said taking my hand.

"What do you think he's up to?" I asked.

"I have no clue, do you think he's lonely?" She asked sadly. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Why don't you ask him?"

"Okay, I'll see if I can find him. Why don't you come along?"

"Actually I have some reading to do." I said heading up the stairs.

"What kind of reading?" Elsa said looking up at me.

"Reading, and I have to write a letter to my father to see if he's actually coming." I stated running up the stairs before any more questions were asked. I saw Elsa pause and watch me sadly, then walking down the hallway to find Olaf. l hated not telling her what I was reading. I was reading romance and pregnancy books. The romance for Elsa and I at some point and pregnancy so I could help Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff never had time to read and Anna said she didn't need to because it was all happening inside of her. So I just helped them out. I was a little embarrassed by reading the romance novels because I didn't know how to do anything. Kristoff had talked me through some things but then it got to R rated for me to listen anymore. I loved Elsa but I felt afraid and embarrassed to do anything else besides our small kissing, hugging and hand holding. I love Elsa with all my heart and I was excited to get married and make her Elsa Caldwell. The reason I wanted to wait is so I could learn all about what love was and how to show it. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, I had no idea how to propose to her. I wanted it really special but not clique, Elsa wouldn't like that and I couldn't get ideas out of a book because Elsa has read them all. Queen Elsa is so complicated sometimes, but I love it.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa pov

Rapunzel and Flynn left 3 days ago. They arrived on Monday and stayed till Wednesday. I didn't mean to push them away but I'm glad they're gone, less stress for everyone especially Anna. Anna felt very strange around Rapunzel because of her illness that would hurt her and the baby of she had one. Rapunzel obsessively followed Anna around everywhere asking her personal questions. Anna was extremely confused and un comfortable so she locked herself in her room all day only coming out for food which made Rapunzel extremely irritated. Flynn was all jumpy around me anyway, every time I even glanced at him he would turn away for look at me with fear. I made a snowflake fly by his face and he shrieked and ran out of the room, Rapunzel even thought it was funny. Olaf has been weird lately too. He disappears during the morning and afternoon then comes in the house at night. I ask him where he's been and he never answers or always says with Sven. Kristoff is with Sven every afternoon and Olaf is never there. What could that little snow man be up to? Anna's been a little stressed lately, she's 3 days away from her 4th month and she's excited yet scared. Eider told her that the 4th month is where she starts to get noticeably pregnant and the baby may move but it's unlikely. She was scared about the kingdom finding out and scared about the baby moving or not moving. She was excited to see her baby grow and develop though.

"Anna, I know I've been bugging you about this but don't you think it's time to tell people about the baby?" I asked Saturday morning.

"I think you're right, I'm just nervous. How are we going to tell all of these people?"

"We could throw a party." Eider suggested, biting into his toast.

"Yeah that could work!" Anna said excitedly. "Then you could introduce everyone to Eider! He practically lives here."

"When is Eider going to officially move in?" Kristoff asked sipping his water.

"I have no idea." I said. "He obviously should but that's all up to him."

"Would he move into your room or just stay in the guest room?" Anna asked scooping eggs into her mouth.

"I don't know I need time to think." I stated, Eider looked a little un comfortable with all of us talking about him like he wasn't there. I cleared my throat. "Sorry Eider you were saying something about the party?"

"Do you want me to move I to your room or no? I'm fine with both." He said.

"I'm not discussing this right now." I said crossing my arms.

"Ok fine we'll talk later." He said roughly. "As for the party just have a ball type thing and then people can come in and have a good time then surprise Princess Anna's pregnant! Then, if you want, Elsa has a Prince Charming!" He said smiling widely.

"I don't think I want to announce you on Anna's announcement party, it's her night." I stated.

"We could do it in a sly way that won't be a big deal." Kristoff said.

"I would like to hear your plan." I said. Kristoff stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth, projecting his voice.

"Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle and Queen Elsa of Arendelle with Prince Eider of Ruddulfia. It's perfect, if people notice then they'll ask but they won't because Anna and you will look so gorgeous! Anna will look pregnant so everyone's like is Princess Anna pregnant? They'll practically ignore Eider and you'll be with him all night!" Kristoff explained excitedly.

"Yay, I'm going to be practically ignored!" Eider and throwing his fist in the air, sarcastically being excited.

"Very funny, Eider." Kristoff huffed, sitting down.

"It's a little funny actually." Eider chuckled.

"That could actually work." Anna said, "I just have to look more pregnant." She chucked looking down at herself.

"Or just go naked down the stairs." Kristoff laughed.

"Um, how about no." Anna said, sticking her tough out at him.

"Yes, I think a party will work." I said, ignoring my sister and brother-in-law.

"Really? Oh this is gonna be great!" Anna said, clapping excitedly.

"When?" Eider asked.

"In a week so we have time to invite people and plan the party out." I said.

"My father is coming in a week." Eider gulped nervously.

"Perfect, it's a public place he won't make a scene." Kristoff said.

"That's not true." Eider said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"My father will probably think the party is for him and make a huge scene." Eider explained, scratching his chin.

"Let's put him in his place." Kristoff said.

"For the first time in forever it won't be about him. It'll be about us and the family we are making with you here." Anna said.

"I would love to do that! But I'm a little scared of my father, he was never the warmest person even when my mother was alive." Eider shrugged looking around. I grabbed his hand and smiled supportably.

"We can do this." I said,

"Together." Eider smiled back, kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Hey sorry this is short!**

**It happens**

**I'm excited for the next chapter like you have no idea. You guys are gonna love/hate it!**

**ILYSM**

**-Mackenzie**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna pov

"Anna, you better get down here. Eider's family is here and the party is about to begin." Elsa knocked. I looked down at myself feeling self conscious, you could definitely tell I was pregnant, I was 4 months and growing. I sighed, smoothing out my green gown and put in a brave face even though I was freaking out. What would the kingdom think of me? Elsa opened my door. "Oh you look beautiful Anna!" She said, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks! You look beautifuller, not fuller you don't look fuller. More, more beautiful." I replied nervously. Elsa smiled sweetly. She was wearing her coronation dress, I'm surprised she still had it but this time her hair was in her usual braid and no gloves. I smiled back.

"Anna and Elsa it's time to go!" Kristoff said, appearing at the open doorway, ruining our sister moment. Elsa smiled at me one last time and walked out of my room meeting Eider at the top of the stairs. "Wow Anna you look gorgeous." Kristoff said kissing me. "Ready to tell everyone about the new royal in the family?" He said placing one huge calloused hand on my stomach. I breathed shakily.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"That good enough." Kristoff grinned. He extended his arm and I looped mine through it. We walked behind Elsa and Eider as they walked down the stairs. The announcer announced them and the castle became loud with talking about the queens mysterious prince. But as soon as I descended the stairs the ball room became silent. Slight whispers flew this way and that, my palms went slick with sweat. "You can do it." Kristoff whispered. My heart was pounding in my ears, I couldn't hear anything. Kristoff whispered other things to me but all I could focus on were the guests faces. Some were confused, others had smiles, others gasped. Elsa smiled at me from the bottom of the steps trying to keep me calm. A well built, older man walked up behind them. He had a determined look in his brown eyes, a beard that went around his mouth and face, a crooked nose, and white and brown hair. A smaller, sweeter looking girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked up next to the older man. She was wearing a white dress and had her hair pulled up. A young blond guy, holding a woman's hand came up as well. He looked like Eider except had brown eyes, blond hair, and his fathers crooked nose. He was holding a brown/red heads hand, she had light freckles and deep green eyes. She was carrying a 10 month old baby in her arms. Eiders family. Elsa nor Eider had noticed them yet. All eyes were on me. We got off the finally step and everyone erupted in applause. So many people called out I had a hard time focusing.

"Congrats!" A woman screamed.

"A royal baby!" A man yelled.

"I wish I bought a present!" Another woman screamed. Eiders dad put a huge hand on his sons shoulder, Eider looked and fear filled his eyes. Elsa turned around and nicely stepped in front of Eider shielding him.

"Hello, I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She politely said but I could see rage burning in her eyes.

"I'm King Victor of Ruddulfia, this is my son Caleb, his wife Joy, their daughter Amandala and my daughter Winter." Joy and Winter bowed but Caleb sneered. His wife was pretty but not as pretty as Elsa. I could see jealousy.

"Welcome to our castle, how long will you be staying?" Elsa asked grabbing Eiders hand. I fought to make my way over, everyone was surrounding me trying to get a look at the baby.

"Excuse me, ELSA!, Pardon me, ELSA!, sorry." I yelled out. Kristoff then moved in front of me and acted like a bulldozer moving people out of the way.

"You look beautiful Princess Anna." Elsa's assistant Gwyneth stated as I walked past her.

"Thank you." I called back suddenly being in the front of the ball room where four thrones were seated. Elsa and Eider were in the corner talking to Eiders family. Kristoff and I walked over calmly.

"We will be staying about a week." Caleb snapped.

"You don't have to be rude to the Queen!" Eider snapped back, Caleb grabbed Eiders suits collar.

"Watch your tough brother!" Elsa pushed Caleb off.

"Boys, boys!" King Victor called in a booming voice. "Settle down!" He said displaying a crooked smile.

"Elsa?" I said walking up. King Victor stood in my way.

"That's Queen Elsa commoner, now step back and go away." He said grabbing me. That man towered over me, not only with height but with confidence. He was 6"3, Kristoff was only 6"2 but he stood up to him anyway.

"Don't touch my wife!" Kristoff said pulling me away from him. Elsa looked around King Victor and noticed our situation.

"What are you doing!" Elsa said standing in front of him.

"Getting rid of the commoners, you really need to lay down the law here. Throwing lavish parties and inviting these low-life's! Outrageous!" He boomed pointing at me, his arm muscles bulged in anger.

"She's not a commoner! She's my sister, maybe if you would pay more attention you would have known!" Elsa snapped** (AN: Sass Master Elsa** **;D**), I could see her anger growing. How much time until she snapped and iced Eiders family?

"Yes, father that is Princess Anna of Arendelle and her husband Prince Kristoff. She's pregnant so don't be rough with her." Eider explained calmly. King Victor laughed at me.

"That's Princess Anna? The one who brought back summer?" He cackled.

"I didn't bring back summer, Elsa's did! I just helped!" I huffed crossing my arms.

"You are so tiny I'm surprised you can even hold that baby!" He laughed again. Is that really his insult?**(AN: Sass Master Anna ;D)**

"I'm warning you!" Elsa said through gritted teeth. I could see that floor starting to freeze. Eider notice too.

"Father stop immediately. You don't want to get hurt!" Eider warned looking down at Elsa. **(AN: Dat's right Eider you tell ur father)** I could see Elsa trying her best to conceal her feelings. I was mad too. Eider kissed Elsa on the top of the head and whispered something in her ear. The ice melted seconds after. Love can melt a frozen heart, I think he understands that now. What did Eider whisper? The King laughed again.

"Ok, just poking fun!" He said with his hands up.

"Hurtful fun!" Eider snapped, the king looked ready to punch him. But the little girl, Winter walked up. I shouldn't say little she looked about 15.

"Eider!" She said hugging him.

"Winter, how are you?" Eider said leaning down to get a better hug.

"I'm great! I was so happy I could visit you." Winter smiled pulling back.

"This is Queen Elsa." Eider smiled.

"Hello Winter, Eider has told me all about the great adventures you have had!" Elsa smiled. Winter was my height of 5"2 and looked up at Elsa's 5"4. Winter hugged Elsa, I almost gasped. This 15 year old wasn't afraid of the Ice Queen? She had such a sweet disposition it's hard to imagine both her and Eider came from the same family. It must have been their mother. Eider smiled proudly looking down at his loves. The King huffed and pulled Winter back.

"If you don't mind we're going to unpack. Show us the way." The King sneered.

"My personal assistant Gwyneth with help you." Elsa sneered back.**(AN: #TeamElsa)** "Gwyneth!" Elsa called out. Elsa's assistant had dark brown hair and brown eyes, her hair was usually down and very straight. Gwyneth bowed.

"Yes my queen?"

"Take them to their rooms." Elsa asked rudely, she was extremely angry.

"Of course." Gwyneth said bowing again, I could tell she noticed Elsa's harshness. The family walked away but not with out a little wave from Winter. I sat down in one of the thrones feeling exhausted. Elsa sat next to me and rubbed her temples.

"Your family is lovely." Elsa said to Eider.

"I am truly sorry, I don't even know how to begin to apologize for them."

"You don't have to, honestly." Elsa said reaching out and taking his hand. "But I was about to freeze them." I laughed loudly.

"That would have been great to see!" Elsa, Eider and Kristoff have me really weird looks.

"I mean they're kinda rude and uh... Kristoff dance with me!" I said getting up out of the throne and running to the dance floor with Kristoff's hand in mine. We spun around the dance floor elegantly. I felt confident on our dancing until Eider and Elsa were on the floor. They glided as if they weren't even touching the floor boards. It was a beautiful sight to see. And since Kristoff and I are really competitive we tried to out dance them, we ended up breathing heavily, sitting in the thrones while they laughed at us from the dance floor.

* * *

**Hey sorry guys for all of the "AN"s I just thought you would want to know what I thought as I wrote this. But if it is annoying then please tell me and I will happily delete it. That's how much I love you.**

**QOTD: Do you like Eider's family or NAHHHHHH? **

**I think they're fun! HAHA... sike... I like Winter though. They were fun to write for. I've never been a mean person before. **

**Elsa was difficult to write for in this situation, she's probably my hardest character. I am Anna like no joke and Kristoff is Anna just masculine and hot and a tiny bit more reasonable. Eider's my own character so I shaped him into the perf man for Elsa/ me. I want a guy like Eider...**

**Anyway thanks for your reviews and reading the story!**

**Thanks!**

**-Mackenzie **

**(Ps I have decided on baby names. For both boy and girl! NO TWINS!) I just need some middle names...**

**Do you think it would be cool if when Elsa and Eider are getting married (Cause they obvi are :p) That they invite all the Disney princesses like Ariel, Belle, Rapunzel etc. I think that would be fun! I would love to write for Belle and Tiana they're some of my fav. If you want me to do that comment YES! if not then comment NO! please your feedback will help me a lot.**

**THANKS! Please comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

King Victor's pov

I sat alone in my guest room by the fire. Eider's actually in love with that thing! She's only going to hurt him and the rest of my family. Her sister! Her sister is pregnant, she's creating another monster. Ice powers or not that child will do something destructive! She or he will either pass on the trait or get it himself! Outrageous! I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I barked. My son Caleb walked in smoothing down his blond hair.

"Father, Eider is in love with Elsa." He spat. "That fool, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her! Only if I wasn't married, this plan would have gone perfectly."

"Yes I know son, Eider is a kindhearted, ignorant Prince. His plan was to get Elsa to fall in love with him then as King he could rule with an iron fist! Banishing the ice queen and her sibling!" I said pulling at my beard.

"And the commoners! Invited to a party? A royal party? Disgrace!" Caleb spat again.

"Yes I know. We have to do something about Queen Elsa." I mumbled, beckoning my son closer.

"How Father? Poison, hang her, stab her?" My son said kneeling in front of me.

"We'll think of something, but in the mean time Princess Anna's child can't be born."

"Why Father?" Caleb questioned, he regretfully had a soft spot for children ever since his wife had my granddaughter.

"The child might be born with Ice Powers. Witchcraft and Satan burn bright in this castle! We must put it out." I demanded grabbing his collar.

"How Father?" Caleb asked pulling back from me.

"Maybe Princess Anna has an accident and trips down the stairs, maybe a horse accidentally kicks her. I don't care as long as it's dead." I yelled.

"Of course Father."

"At the hands of Elsa would be even better, she will be so crushed she won't even want to rule, Anna's common husband will want her dead, so will Anna if she isn't dead. Everyone will hate Queen Elsa and might kill her for us. Eider can just swoop right in and take the throne, we'll be close by of course."

"Father, Eider is a kind person. He will rule generously and won't raise the taxes." Caleb sniffed.

"That's true, but Eider will be so heart broken by the death of Elsa he will be like putty in our hands! I could easily be king here or you even could my son!" I cackled.

"You really think so Father?" He asked.

"I know so." I grinned and he grinned back.

"Perfect. I'll make plans." He growled, leaving me to think. Both of my sons are fools. Caleb nor Eider will be king here. I will be King and no one is going to stop me. I will be king of Arendelle even if I have to marry the ice witch to get it! I will be king even if I have to murder a thousand people. I WILL BE KING. Ruddulfia is failing, I need a new kingdom! King Victor of Arendelle has a nice ring to it don't you think?

The next morning

Anna pov

My stomach was turning after last night. What if the events are repeated but Elsa freezes them all? I walked into the dinning room with Kristoff following me closely behind. Elsa, Eider and Winter looked up from they're empty place mats.

"Good Morning Princess Anna." Winter said. "Good Morning Prince Kristoff."

"Good Morning." We said at the same time. She giggled, it was an angelic one too. Eider smiled proudly at her I could see love pouring out of his smile and eyes. She must have been the highlight of his life before Elsa was.

"Good morning Elsa and Eider. Where's your family?" I gulped nervously looking at the 3 empty place mats. The order at the table was Elsa at the head (as usual) Eider on her left and me in her right. Kristoff sat next to me and Winter sat next to Eider. Who knows where Joy, Caleb and King Victor would sit. Hopefully not near me, I had a very bad feeling about them.

"I think they are still getting ready. Joy has a young daughter, it takes a while to wake up." Eider smiled.

"I'm starving, they better hurry!" I laughed, trying to lighten the awkward mood. Winter chuckled.

"So you are having a baby?" Winter asked.

"Yes I am." I said sitting down at the table. Elsa smiled at Kristoff and I.

"That's good, babies are great!" Winter commented, sipping some water.

"How old are you?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm 15." Winter said tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear. Gwyneth sauntered into the dinning hall, looking exhausted.

"Good morning royal family." She bowed almost falling over.

"Be careful." Elsa called out, noticing her slip up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gwyneth said.

"How was your night?" Kristoff said eyeing her suspiciously.

"It was great, so many people talking about Anna and the baby." She slurred.

"Did you drink last night?" Kristoff questioned.

"No." She said. "Yeah." She chuckled getting into one of the chairs.

"I'm thinking a little to much." I said wincing when she almost fell out of the chair. She still seemed a little drunk.

"She either has one hell of a hangover or is still to drunk to notice." Kristoff whispered in my ear. I chuckled covering my mouth so no one would notice.

"Gwyneth how about you go to bed?" Elsa said.

"Bed? Bed sounds nice." Gwyneth said sitting in her chair with her legs in the air and her head by the floor.

"Come on let's go." Elsa said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Gwyneth hiccupped.

"To bed." Elsa said, getting her out of the chair.

"Yay." Gwyneth said as Elsa led her out of the dinning room. Gwyneth waved before getting yanked out.

"Is that what a drunk person looks like?" Winter asked.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"I don't think I want to drink then." Winter said shaking her head, drinking from her cup. "Father drinks and isn't very pleasant sometimes." Winter shivered. "I wish I could have stayed longer at the party and get to talk to you more but Father didn't want me too. Is it true Queen Elsa has ice powers?" Winter said changing the subject.

"Yes it is." Eider answered. "I think I should help Elsa with Gwyneth. She might be difficult to get up the stairs." Eider quickly left us.

Eider pov.

I walked out of the dinning room and noticed Elsa was almost at the top of the steps with Gwyneth, she was surprisingly cooperating. I turned to go back into the dinning hall when someone grabbed the back of my collar and yanked me into an empty hallway.

"Good morning Brother." Caleb answered.

"Good morning Caleb. I'm guessing you slept well after your rude behavior last night." I hissed.

"Shut it, you're the one who's in the wrong!" He hissed back.

"Oh really? How?" I said standing up tall and puffing out my chest. Caleb did the same, he was an inch taller than me so he looked really menacing.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with the ice witch! You were supposed to get her to love you and then you take the thrown!" Caleb snapped.

"Sorry I'm not cold hearted like you! I love Elsa and she loves me. I didn't expect to love her from what I heard but I do! I didn't expect her to love me but she does! Now leave us alone, can't you go ruin some other kingdom and leave this good one alone!" I yelled and stalked off back to the dinning room, really really mad.

Elsa pov

"There you go Gwyneth, all tucked in! Sleep well." I said in a soft voice.

"Thanks." Gwyneth replied going to sleep quickly. I exited her room and bumped into King Victor.

"Good morning Queen Elsa." He said bowing slightly, wearing his crooked smile.

"Good morning King Victor. Ready for breakfast?" I asked coldly. He chuckled.

"What's with all the ice in your voice Elsa?" He asked.

"That's Queen Elsa to you Victor." I spat. Eider told me to not stoop down to they're level last night but I was dropping pretty fast.

"That's King Victor to you!" He yelled with his booming voice. He smiled again and lowered his voice, he wrapped a buff arm around my shoulder. It sent a shudder up and down my spine in a bad way.

"What's for breakfast my Queen?" He nodded. I tried to get out of his grip but he held on to me roughly.

"What ever the cooks decide." I swallowed. We walked down the stairs and I observed Eider talking to Caleb. They both seemed mad about something, Eider then went back into the dinning room with a scowl on his face and Caleb ran his fingers through his hair making it stand up like Eider's does. When he saw me and the king he narrowed his eyes. He walked into the dinning room slamming the door.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous that his wife isn't as beautiful as you." The King said caressing my face. I slipped out of his grip and put two steps between us.

"That's an awful thing to say, everyone is beautiful in they're own way. I think his wife is very lovely." I replied trying to make my descendent quick but not forced.

"Of course a woman would think that!" He barked. He's playing that card, that stupid woman card. He cleared his throat noticing my facial expression. "Not everyone is perfect." He said pleasantly.

"Of course, I know that especially." I answered, we were nearing the end of the dreaded steps and conversation.

"Nonsense, Elsa... Queen Elsa. You are perfect." He answered. Victor is making me extremely uncomfortable. I walked quickly to the dinning room, hearing Victors heavy steps behind me. I opened the door and was pleased to find the food had been served. Anna looked up, her cheeks puffed out with eggs. She swallowed.

"Sorry Elsa, I tried to wait but." She looked down.

"It's fine, I understand." I said.

"You look lovely today Queen Elsa." Caleb's wife Joy said bowing her head.

"Thank you Joy." I said bowing my head back. I was wearing my light blue dress that was very soft. It was long sleeved and had a slight train. It's what I wear almost all the time. King Victor chose to step on the train almost strangling me.

"My apologizes Queen Elsa." He said smiling and taking a seat next to Caleb. Eider eyed him suspiciously, he looked extremely uncomfortable. I went over and kissed him, his mouth fitting perfectly with mine. I heard Anna and Kristoff sigh, and Caleb and the King grunted uncomfortably. I pulled away and looked at the guests. Winter's light cheeks were a deep shade of pink, she bit her bottom lip trying to hide her giggle. I sat down at the table and ate the wonderfully cooked eggs. Eider leaned over touching his mouth slightly with his hand.

"What was that for?" He purred.

"To let them know I love you, no matter what." I pecked him on the lips again and continued eating.

Caleb prov

The love they have is disgusting. My wife and I don't even do that and we have a child together. Maybe we should do that. I looked down at her, she smiled softly at me and adjusted Amandala in her lap. Love is weakness my father said. But what if it isn't? I remember a happy time when mom was alive and father was nicer. Where I was free to love and not so filled with hate. I shook my head tearing those images from my mind. Love is weakness and I will not be weak like my fool brother.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Ah don't you just love Eider's family they're a breath of fresh air. Breath it in. **

**God they suck but Eider and Elsa are so cute. EISA FOR LIFE! **

**I would love to see some fan art or questions from you guys to learn more about me. ****I would like it if you guys felt more comfortable with me by asking me questions and learn more about me (to some extent :P)**

**So please ask me some questions you would like me to answer in the comments and I'll gladly answer them on the bottom of one of the Chapters**

**As always if you have any critics/comments/suggestions/questions feel free to ask**

**-Mackenzie**

**I'm looking forward to reading your questions and possibly seeing fan art**

**EMAIL: mackenzie103099 at gmail .com**

**just put the symbol I can't put it there or won't let me post this chapter. Make sure it's all one word**


	15. Chapter 15

Eider pov

It's been 4 days of my family being here and I need a break. My Father and brother are constantly in my ear.

"You fool." Caleb would say.

"Marry Elsa." My father would bark.

"Remember our plan." They would screech. I'm not part of that plan anymore, I love Elsa for who she is and not her throne and riches. I needed to get out of the castle and clear my head, be somewhere quiet. I can see that Anna is having trouble also. My father constantly mocks her and makes fun of her and her child, it's horrible. Sometimes late at night if I'm still awake I can hear her get up and walk down the stairs. I followed her one night, she snuck into the kitchen and cried. Sobbing hard, but telling herself the things my father says isn't true. So she ate around 5 cookies, dried her tears and went back to bed. I felt so awful and wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what to say.

"Good Morning Eider." Elsa said turning to me. We slept with each other last night. Not sex **(AN: dirty minds :p)** just sleep. She was wearing a blue satin night gown and I was wearing my usual button up pajamas.

"Good morning." I said kissing the top of her forehead.

"I was thinking that you and I could go somewhere today?" Elsa said snuggling closer to me.

"Of course." I said, this is exactly what I needed. "Where would you like to go?"

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise." She rolled out of my bed much to my dismay. "Get ready." She said biting her lip before exiting my room. I sighed softly and threw back the covers, forcing myself out of their warmth. I stumbled into the bathroom, my hair stood up in crazy places and I tried to smooth it with water, the back calmed down but as usual the front didn't. I looked at my scruffy face.

"Should I shave or should I not shave?" I asked my reflection. "Just trim it a little." I decided. I pressed my shaver to my face slightly and cleaned up my scruff so it was still there but not prominent. I brushed my teeth with my tooth brush and some kind of minty paste that Elsa had gotten for me. It was made especially in Arendelle. A lot of great inventions were made here. The toilet invented by a good fellow Tomas Crapper,**(AN: He really invented the toilet but idk when so I just threw him in the story)** the tooth brush, and the minty paste, among many others. I went to my closet and but on my dark blue pants, black knee high boots, and dark blue jacket **(AN: you know the kind that Princes wear? Think of Han's wardrobe...)** I grabbed my over coat and headed out the door. Elsa waited for me. She was wearing here light blue dress that she wore almost everyday. She had a white cloak on that had a hood lined in white fur. Her hair was in it's usual braid but she traded her high heels for boots. "I thought the cold didn't bother you." I mused.

"Well since being with you, I've warmed up." She replied.

"I'm starving are we eating before we go?" I asked.

"No I packed a picnic." She said with a smile.

"You've been planning this?" I asked walking over to her.

"Of course, a Queen is organized." She chuckled.

"I've told Kristoff where we were going so Anna doesn't freak out when she wakes up and we're not here."

"Where are we going?" I asked placing my face lower to hers.

"The north mountain. There's something special up there." Elsa said grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. I smiled when she grabbed the picnic basket and put her hood on. I put on my over jacket and we walked out into the February air together. The snow was a little slushy, but still pretty solid. Elsa told me the snow starts melting mid to early March.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Chandler of course!" Elsa grinned talking about my black horse.

"Would you like to take a sleigh?" I asked.

"Yes, I think that would be easier." She whistled and Chandler came up already harnessed to a sleigh.

"You are really prepared aren't you?" I questioned walking up to the sleigh.

"Well I have been planning for 4 days." She grinned getting into the sleigh. I grinned and got in also.

"Don't scratch it." Kristoff said from the castle doorway. He was dressed in his ice collecting clothes. **(AN:** **The stuff he met Anna in)**

"Of course not, are you going ice collecting?" I asked grabbing the reins.

"Just did." Kristoff replied. "Have fun guys." He said going back into the castle. Elsa and I smile at each other.

"HEEYAH!" I clicked, smacking the reins making Chandler go into a trot. "I have no idea where we are going." I said.

"I do, pass me the reins." Elsa said. I handed the reins to Elsa, she winked at me before turning Chandler right.

Kristoff prov

I watched Eider and Elsa ride off toward the North mountain and her ice castle. I smiled and jogged up the steps hopping I could get a quick bath before Anna woke up. I've been wanting the snuggle with her, but with her getting bigger, I'm afraid I might crush her. I'm so big and she's so fragile, and with her growing as the baby is it gives me more things to roll over on. I can tell it's hurting her feelings, but I need her to stay safe. I noticed that King Victor the Jerk's door was open. I casually walked by and put my ear close to the open area.

"I heard Elsa was taking Eider to the north mountain." Caleb reported.

"Perfect." King Victor said.

"What a perfect place to take them down." Take them down? What are they talking about?

"Yes I know Father. I suggest we go they left a few moments ago." Caleb said.

"Grab your sword my son. It's war." King Victor laughed. Then I realized what they were doing.

"They're going to kill Elsa and Eider." I whispered. I ducked around the corner when they came out. They jogged down the steps and out the front door. "Well I'll be damned if I let them." I said through gritted teeth. I adjusted my beanie and walked down the steps pausing at the front door. They both hopped on to gray horses and galloped off. I walked out of the castle and went to the barn. Sven happily awaited me.

"Long time no see pal!" He greeted me.

"We have to go Elsa and Eider are in trouble." I said unlocking him from his pen.

"Oh no Kristoff we have to hurry." Sven said as I led him out of the barn.

"Listen I know you're tired from collecting ice by you have to hurry and run as fast as you can." I nodded looking in his eyes.

"Well I'll try pal!" Sven said.

"Thanks buddy." I said hopping on his back. My reindeer friend charged off chasing the fiends.

Eider pov

We had been in the sleigh for an hour when Elsa stopped it. "We have to go on foot from here." She said getting out and grabbing the picnic basket. In front of us was a huge stone wall.

"Do we have to climb this?" I asked pointing to this.

"Of course not Eider there's a path here." She said pointing to a stone ark. I walked through it with her hand in hand. Elsa took off her hood and nodded at the huge ice castle in front of me.

"Did you make this?" I breathed.

"Yes, 4 years ago when I froze Arendelle." Elsa confessed. We walked up the ice steps, some of it was broken.

"How did it break?" I asked looking over into the chasm beneath us.

" Some of my men tried to get to me." She said repairing the steps quickly. We walked inside the castle and my breath was caught in my throat. It was absolutely beautiful, just like Elsa. She led me up another stair case to the top of her castle. In the center of the floor laid a big ball of snow and broken ice. There were ice shards spiking up from the ground and the door and balcony were busted open. Elsa fixed the ice shards and melted the broken ice, she fixed up a chandelier at the top but she didn't fix the balcony.

"Why aren't you going to fix that?" I questioned.

"To remind me of what happened here, how I almost became a monster." She whispered sadly. Suddenly the huge snow bank in the middle of the floor started to shake and rattle, the snow swirled around until it became a giant snow monster. He had giant I teeth and spikes coming out of his arms and shoulders, he roared at us. "Marshmallow?" Elsa questioned, upon hearing his name Marshmallows spikes were gone. He wore a tiny tiara on his giant head. "I though Hans killed you." Elsa whispered. The giant monster had a damaged leg, it looked as if it had been cut off.

"Mama?" The beast questioned looking straight at Elsa with a sadness to his eyes. He had a deep gravely voice but he sounded like a mere child.

"Mama?" I questioned.

"I created him." Elsa said, a tear slowly fell down her face. I brushed it away and Marshmallow growled at me. "Marshmallow he's a friend." Elsa said grabbing my hand. He nodded and sat on the floor. "What happened to your leg?" Elsa cooed. She quickly repaired it and Marshmallow smiled. He grabbed the tiny crown from his head and placed it on Elsa's. "My old crown." She breathed reaching up and touching it. He smiled again and walked down the stairs, giving us some private time. Elsa slowly slumped to a sitting position, looking stunned. I sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"He's quite magnificent. And that crown looks great on you." I said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thank you." She replied monotoned.

"Would you like to eat now?" I asked observing her crown.

"Yes, I really would." She replied looking at the sun through the big hole in the castle. I shifted through the picnic basket and noticed a pair of croissant sandwiches. I pulled them out and handled one to Elsa. She slowly bit into it and chewed. What am I supposed to say to her? She looks like she's in deep thought, do I interrupt it?

Kristoff pov

Sven raced up the mountain. I was right behind King Victor and Caleb. They were following the sleighs tracks, determined looks in they're faces and swords on their belts. They made it up to the huge rock wall, they stared at the sleigh with Chandler attached to it. They saw Eider and Elsa's foot prints and followed them though the stone pathway. I followed closely behind on foot making Sven stay with Chandler. I had no weapons on me, what was I supposed to do? They stared up at the ice stair case, a huge mound of snow was off to the side. I snuck up behind Caleb thinking he would be easier to take on. I tackled him from behind, King Victor gasped taken by surprise as Caleb's head narrowly missed the steps. We rolled around on the snowy ground until I pulled the sword from his belt. I stood up and threw his sword into the snow, I felt a powerful punch shake my body. King Victor threw another quick jab and I feel to the ground, he drew his sword and ran up the steps. Caleb got up shakily and I did too, he threw some jabs connecting to my face and I felt blood pour from my mouth. I spit red into the white snow and connected to Caleb's nose, it gushed blood. He charged me almost throwing me off the edge. I pushed him back, and looked behind me to make sure I was far from the chasm. I looked back and was met with a punch square in my jaw. I stumbled back and slipped off, grabbing the snow covered edge of the chasm. Caleb laughed and was about to crush my fingers with his boot but the King called out.

"We mustn't waste anymore time Caleb." The King disappeared into the doorway.

"You're lucky ice man, but be prepared soon you won't have a sister-in-law." He wiped the blood from his nose and splattered it on my face. I felt my grip slipping so I cried out. "You won't have a brother." He said with a shrug.

"Neither... Will you." I gasped struggling with my grip.

"Small price to pay for justice. Poor Anna though. She'll be all alone." He said making a sad face. I spat at him angrily. He walked over and collected his sword. Cleaning the snow off he said something else. "I'll have to have your wife and child join you soon. Happy dying." He said running up the steps and disappearing inside the doorway. I cried out in frustration.

"Why can't I pull myself up." I whined, my grip slipped more. Suddenly the huge mound of snow turned into the same monster that chased Anna and I off a cliff 4 years ago.

"I said don't come back!" It growled pulling me from my death fall.

"No! I good guy, those two men are bad, very bad. Trying to hurt Elsa." I said. The snow monster put me in the snow. He scooped up snow around my body locking me in a snow suit everywhere but my head. "What's your name?" I questioned to myself. "Oh, MARSHMALLOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You stay, I go." Marshmallow replied. He tried going up the steps but his legs kept slipping on the ice. One of them looked unsteady, I struggled with my snow suit but it was packed on hard. I wasn't moving anywhere, and watching Marshmallow go up the steps at a painfully slow paced made me lose hope for Elsa's survival.

* * *

**OMG WHAT"S HAPPENING?**

**You'll have to wait a day or two to find out.**

**I'd really like to thanks BurningWombat for helping me to shape these next few chapters. He's really great and I dubbed him King of this fanfiction so don't sass him. :P**

**SO thanks for reading.**

**would you guys like to learn more about me? I would like it if you guys felt more comfortable with me by asking me questions and learn more about me (to some extent :P)**

**So please ask me some questions you would like me to answer in the comments and I'll gladly answer them on the bottom of the next chapter. :)**

**As always if you have any critics/comments/suggestions/questions feel free to ask**

**-Mackenzie**

**I'm looking forward to reading your questions!**


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa prov

I sat there eating my sandwich, thinking about 4 years ago. I had made so many mistakes but now I'm healing and by coming here with the one I love I'm healing more. I heard something whizzing past my head. The chunk of ice hit the wall and broke narrowly missing my head. Eider looked as puzzled as I did. He turned back to look at the doorway and gasped quietly. I went to turn but one chunk of ice hit me in the side of the head. I fell back hitting my head again on the ice floor. My vision was blurry and I couldn't concentrate. Eider called out things to me but I didn't understand. My vision reformed a little and I saw my attacker. King Victor, Eider stood up, drawing his sword he carried everywhere.

"Father what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Protecting you and everyone else from this monster." He said clicking swords with Eider. I tried to stand up but my head was pounding, I had to save Eider, at least push the King away. I held up my hand trying to ice the king but it didn't work. Nothing was working correctly.

Eider pov.

I saw Elsa go down hard when that ice connected to the side of her head. I tried to shake her and called out her name but she sat there moaning in pain unable to defend herself. I faced my father and stood up drawing the sword he gave me on my 18th birthday.

"Father what are you doing?" I questioned holding my sword out to him.

"Protecting you and everyone else from this monster." He snarled tapping his sword against mine signaling the fight had begun. We lashes out at each other our swords clinking together loudly as Elsa slowly crawled to the nearer wall and lifted her self into a sitting position. I tripped my father and he fell, I stood over him my sword to his throat. "You'd kill me over this monster?" He gestures to Elsa. "Your own father?" I lowers my sword for a brief second and suddenly I was on my back. Victor grabbed me by my collar and slung me into the nearest wall like I was nothing. Elsa called out my name quietly. My vision was a little hazy. Victor picked up my sword and moved over to Elsa. I got up shakily and made my way over, noticing Caleb coming up the steps rapidly. Victor swung the sword up high above his head. "Good bye Snow Witch!" He cackled.

"NO!" I flung my body in front of the sword and felt a burning pain as it sunk into my left shoulder and ran across my chest and stomach diagonally. All I saw was the slight regret in my fathers eyes, the fear on Elsa's face and the anger in Caleb's. Caleb yelled and ran forward attacking his father. Elsa held me to her and cried.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. "I love you." I sank into unconsciousness.

Caleb prov

When I saw my fathers sword sink into Eider I gasped loudly. Father was willing to kill his own son to get to Elsa? But I had said that to Kristoff down stairs. Did I mean it? And Eider threw himself in front of the iron to protect Elsa because he loved her. He knew the chances that he might die and now he laid they're bleed profusely from his middle half. My father didn't even show the slightest regret. Love isn't weakness. It is power. I screamed in agony because of the pain I felt inside. I charged forward at my father sword raised. Our swords connected and I felt my arm shake from the power of the strike. We struck the iron together again and again. My father punched me left and right when he had disarmed me. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall my feet not touching the floor. My mouth, nose and forehead gushed blood.

"You dare attack your own father?" He questioned.

"You aren't my father." I spat. I could see the anger in his eyes, he slammed me into the ice wall over and over. Darkness dotted my vision and then I was thrown to the floor, I saw him pick up the sword still stained with Eider's blood and turn to Elsa. My vision became black.

Elsa pov

Both Caleb and Eider had fought their father for me and each other. Eider lay on the floor in front of me barely conscious and Caleb laid passed out across the room. Still Victor came at me. Tears streamed down my face blurring my vision.

"Now you will finally die." Victor spat. Marshmallow burst through the doors, making Victor yelp almost dropping his sword.

"You don't hurt Mama!" He yelled. Marshmallow grabbed Victor and went to the edge. Victor slashed at him cutting chunks off his face, arm and chest.

"Marshmallow what are you doing?" I begged.

"Protecting you, I was made for that." He replied sadly before stepping off my broken balcony with Victor is his arms. I raced to the edge only to see Marshmallows figure falling to the floor and hearing Victors last screams. Tears streamed down my face.

"Thank you Marshmallow. Mama loves you." I whispered, it felt strange saying my goodbye to something I could just recreate but then I realized there will never be another Marshmallow and I will never try to recreate him. He called me Mama and protected me when I couldn't protect myself. He saved me. I rushed back to Eider's side. "Eider please stay with me." Eider coughed opening his ocean blue eyes slightly. "Yes that's it, don't give up." I cried holding on to him.

"Is it bad?" He horsely whispered. I looked down and his blood soaked suit and jacket.

"No." I lied.

"You're a terrible lier." He laughed before going into a coughing fit. Caleb moaned and stirred in the corner. He lifted his head slightly but then dropped it back down. "You're bleeding." Eider said, touching the blood on my face from where the ice rock smashed into me. I winced. Eider dropped his hand and closed his eyes.

"Eider no, please no." I begged grabbing his hand. "I love you and always will." He breathed shakily. Kristoff came running through the opening where the doors used to be, snow covered him from his neck to his feet.

"What happened?" He panicked leaning down next to me.

"He got cut by Victor!" I said. Kristoff tore pieces of his sleeves and applied them to Eider. Eider winced and opened his eyes.

"Kristoff?" He slurred.

"Ya man?" Kristoff said.

"I thought you'd never make it." Eider said smiling before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Here take this." I said handing Kristoff my favorite cloak. Kristoff nodded and continued wrapping Eider in the cloak, it was getting soaked through fast.

"Elsa, you have to get Chandler and the sled in front if the castle so I can get Eider in quickly." Kristoff said. I nodded quickly. Caleb groaned again and lifted himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed the back of his head. Kristoff stood up and walked over to handle him.

"No Kristoff, he helped save me." I reasoned.

"This guy fought me and almost threw me off a cliff but he saved you?" He said stunned.

"Yes."

"And you're expecting me to believe that?" He retorted.

"Yes." I said running out of the room and down the stairs. I rushed out of the open front doors and through the rock passage way. I hopped in the sleigh and pulled it around to the front of the ice castle, Sven followed behind. I rushed up into the castle and found Kristoff carrying Eider down the stairs. Every couple of steps Eider would cry out in pain.

"The one you trust is still up there!" Kristoff grunted passing by me and out the front door. I rushed up the stairs.

"Caleb we need to go." I yelled at him. He nodded and tried to stand up, almost collapsing. I helped him up and we limped down the stairs together.

"I'm so sorry Queen Elsa." He murmured.

"It's fine, you tried to help." I replied almost tripping under Caleb's weight.

"Where's Father?" He questioned. I swallowed hard.

"He's dead, he was taken out and fell off the balcony." I explained.

"Oh no." Caleb cried. " He wasn't always the nicest but he was still my father and I still loved him." Caleb said shedding a few tears. We got down the front steps and I lowered Caleb into the sled where Kristoff and Eider sat.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I questioned.

"On Sven, sorry but I know the fastest route to the castle." Kristoff said pulling Chandler into a gallop. I hopped on Sven and followed closely behind.

"Please be ok, please be ok." I prayed.

* * *

**OMFG IS EIDER OK?**

**You're gonna have to wait and see! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
So sorry guys.**

**-Mackenzie**

**I haven't gotten any question yet :(**

**Happy Easter my darlings ;) (if you celebrate Easter)**


	17. Chapter 17

Elsa pov

I waited outside Eider's door for hours while the doctors worked on him. Darkness soon fell upon the castle and I couldn't even think about sleep. A bandage was tightly woven around the right side of my head. I picked at it.

"Elsa do you need anything?" Anna asked before going to bed.

"No I'm fine." I grunted. Anna sat down next me and hugged me tightly.

"He's going to be fine." Anna said hopefully.

"How's Kristoff?" I said changing the subject.

"Got a few cuts and bruises but other than that he's fine. Did Victor really die?" Anna asked. I nodded slowly.

"Marshmallow sacrificed himself to protect me, he called me Mama." I said sadly. Anna put her hand up to her mouth stifling a sob.

"I knew someone would someday." Anna cried shedding a few tears.

"How's Caleb?" I said changing the subject yet again.

"Well his hands are tightly bandaged from hitting Kristoff, he's got a pretty bad concussion and he's got a few cuts and bruises on his face." Anna said angrily.

"I know he punched Kristoff and tried to kill him but he protected me and Eider and stood up to his own Father. He practically stood up to everything he believed in." I explained. Anna nodded.

"Well when you put it that way." Anna said.

"Good night Anna." I said turning from her. She sighed heavily and walked into her room.

Anna pov

Is she shutting me out again?

Is she slamming the door?

She knows she doesn't have to keep her distance anymore. I walked to my room biting my lip.

For the first time in forever I finally understand, for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can talk about this together, she doesn't have to live in fear because for the first time in forever I will be right here. Doesn't she understand that?

Kristoff was laying in our bed looking at the cuts on his hands. When he saw me he moved out of the bed and grabbed his pillow and blanket making his cozy bed on the floor, like he has been ever since I had gotten noticeably pregnant.

"Kristoff, please sleep with me. I really need your comfort right now." I cried wiping my face.

"I don't want to crush you." He said sadly, I walked over and grabbed his shirt making him look at me.

"You just got in a fight and you want to sleep on the floor, your pregnant wife is crying and you don't want to comfort her?" I questioned.

"I do!" Kristoff said.

"Then please be my husband and do it." I begged sadly. I got into bed, about to blow out our lantern when Kristoff threw his pillow on the bed. He slid in next to me, letting out a sigh of appreciation.

"I forgot how much I love beds." He sighed snuggling up in the covers. I smiled and snuggled up close to him, he kissed my forehead and I turned to blow out the lantern. I finally had my husband back and I didn't think he's going anywhere soon. I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Elsa pov

The doctors finally came out of Eider's room.

"Queen Elsa?" One said removing his gloves.

"Yes?" I said looking up hopefully.

"Prince Eider's going to be fine, he has a lot of stitches and is in a lot of pain. He'll be on bed rest for the next month. He's conscious currently and he asked for you." The doctor said taking his team of 4 and heading to their chambers for the night. I rushed into the room, in the light of the full moon I could see that he was shirtless, his body glittered with sweat. He had a bunch if white cloth and bandages wrapping around his body from his left shoulder to his right hip. His breathing was painful, I could tell. I walked over and leaned on the right side of the bed.

"Hi Elsa." Said Eider's raspy voice.

"Hello Eider." I said whipping tears away.

"No, no don't be sad. Don't be sad that doctor says... I'll be ok." He said struggling. I leaned down by his face, for the first time I saw his hair down in the front, caked with sweat. I ran my hand through it not caring. His hand brushed my face then opened up the drawer on the night stand and reached for something inside. He pulled out a little box. "Elsa I love you, I was going to do this whether or not this had happened. I was going take you out tonight and go dancing. All of that jazz." He coughed clearing his throat. "But I realize that I don't need a perfect night it asked the perfect girl this question." He opens that little black box that held a 1 carrot diamond ring with blue crystal surrounding the diamond and the band. I gasped. "Will you marry me Elsa?" He asked politely. I sobbed into my hand looking at the gorgeous ring and the sweet and generous look on Eider's face.

"Yes, of course, yes." I whispered my voice shaky. I held out my left hand and he slipped the ring on. I looked at it more closely and smiled before softly hugging Eider. He grunted from the pain. "Sorry!" I exclaimed releasing him and drying my tears. He kissed me passionately.

"Come here." He nodded to the empty space in the bed next to him, I went around the other side and got in. "I love you." He whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OMG get the tissues and a carton of ice cream! *blows nose obnoxiously***

**It's all working out... or is it!? don't worry guys it's all good.**

**One guest commented a question for me.**

**What's your favorite color?**

**Whoa you stepped over the line. (Catching Fire Quote) Jk it's blue. Doesn't really matter what blue but I do prefer a lighter one.**

**I would like some more questions!**

**You guys I got this comment that was telling me that my story has really gone downhill and that the plot is really boring. Also that I have gone down in effort for this story and that I need to spice it up and add a few surprises here and there... They also said Eider's "Too perfect"**

**Add a few surprises here and there...I killed King Victor, I almost killed Eider, Anna's pregnant, and Elsa's engaged... UGH I can't even PM this person to ask them what they would suggest because it's not open. Is my story really this boring? :/**

**What could I do to spice this story up? Please comment or PM me your suggestions. It does get a little slow after this chapter so I want to speed it up but idk what you guys would like.**

**New threat, New Trade Partner, Hans comes back (No, NO and more NO), less fluff, more fluff, no fluff, find out what Olaf's up to, Magic spells, a witch? The baby dies? ****(God NO) WHAT DO YOU WANT? ( The Notebook quote) *Makes intense hand gestures, while yelling***

**Please, what do you guys want!? *Whimpers sadly with bottom lip stuck out***

**-Mackenzie (PS, Eider's not perfect he has issues that I will talk about later! Real serious issues) **

**humph *Crosses arms, sits on floor with a mad face***


	18. Chapter 18

1 week later  
Elsa pov  
"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Anna said leaning over my office desk.  
"Yes, I don't see what the big deal is?" I said looking through some papers. The ring on my finger sparkled and I smiled.  
"It's a big deal Elsa, it's a very big deal! First of all you didn't tell me, second of all we have to plan and third of all YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." Anna said pacing back and forth in front of me.  
"How is Kristoff?" I said ignoring Anna's behavior.  
"Don't you dare try and change topics Elsa! You kept this from me for a WEEK A WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK! Now you don't wanna talk about it! You're such a stinker!" Anna grunted crossing her arms and pouting her lip.  
"Oh good, I'm glad Kristoff's doing well. Eider's doing really well, thanks for asking. The doctors changed his bandages and stitches this morning. It was a little painful for him but he's resting now." I mumbled to myself. "Thanks for your concern."  
"Did you seriously just ignore me?" Anna huffed.  
"No not at all." I smiled.  
"I'm done talking to you." She said angrily and left my office. I sighed, why did I have to be such a stinker?

Anna's pov  
I grabbed my cape and hat, and walked outside. I could tell the weather was starting to warm up a little but it was still cold enough for snow to be on the ground. It was mid February and Valentines Day was in 3 days, I was so obsessed with Elsa's engagement and my pregnancy that I still hadn't gotten Kristoff anything. Maybe now was a good time to look.  
I walked into town and was greater warmly by the people I passed.  
"Hello Princess Anna." One elderly woman said.  
"Hello." I replied.  
"What brings you out on this chilly afternoon?" She was sweeping snow from her shops front area.  
"Valentines day, I don't have a present for my husband." I shrugged.  
"Well come in to my shop, I have loads of things." She said beckoning me inside.  
"Well ok." I said walking in, it was very warm and cozy in her little shop. She had scarves, hats, feather pens, horse saddles, mugs, and candles. I admired everything in the shop, what was I supposed to get for Kristoff? A few thing interested me for Elsa, Eider and the baby. Would that be weird to get them stuff? I wouldn't get them stuff from me, I would by them things for each other! Elsa's loaded down in paper work and Eider can't walk around due to his injures! I noticed a shiny silver belt buckle for Eider and a beautiful, white, feather pen for Elsa. I also bought some chocolates and a tiny stuffed bear for my baby. I also bought a little stuffed snowman for Olaf, where ever he was. The old woman stood at the register and smiled.  
"I think you found what you were looking for?" She asked counting out the prices.  
"Yes, I did." I said. But nothing for my husband still.  
"That'll be 40." She smiled, I handed her the coins and she handed me a sack to put my items in.  
"Everyone will be so happy!" I said leaving the shop. I had to go to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, he would have some new winter clothes for Kristoff, since he ripped his tending to Eider. I should have rose my horse, or Sven. The walk was so long and I was sweating by the time I got there.  
"Yoo Hoo!" Oaken said as I entered.  
"Hello Oaken." I said nodding at him.  
"Princess Anna, vhere's Kristoff?" He asked looking around.  
"Resting at the castle, I'm looking for a Valentines day gift for him." I explained.  
"Oh, I have exactly vhat you need." He said clapping. He pulled out a skimpy silk night gown. Should I even call it a night gown? A tiny gasp escaped my mouth.  
"Um Oaken, I don't think that. Um will work, you see I'm pregnant so... That uh wouldn't fit." I said struggling to get words out of my mouth.  
"Oh your pregnant! Congrats Princess Anna." Oaken said shaking my hand. He put away the lingerie, "Vhat do you need for Kristoff?"  
"I wanted to get him new winter, ice collecting clothes. He ripped his." I explained.  
"That'll be in our vinter department." He said pointing to the area in his shop.  
"Oh right, thanks." I walked over and looked through the clothing. There was one outfit that caught my eye. It had green trim around the neck and was black, it looked exactly like his old clothing but just with the green instead of red and was black instead of grey. There was a green scarf rapped around it and the undershirt was a greenish grey. I grabbed that out fit and the matching black beanie. I grabbed him some new grey shoes. At the cash register I picked up another pick axe and rope.  
"That'll be 90." Oaken said. I handed him the money and walked out. By the time I got back to the castle, the sun was setting. When I walked in, Elsa ran over to me.  
"Anna you disappeared! I was so worried." She said grabbing my shoulders and examining me. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
"I'm fine, sorry I didn't tell you but I thought that's what this family did." I huffed pushing past her.  
"Anna my engagement couldn't get me hurt, but you wandering off could've ended badly." She called out after me.  
"Yeah ok." I said trekking up the stairs.  
"Anna!" She called out.  
"What?" I called back.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted this between Eider and I for awhile. I almost lost him, I jut wanted something for us to share, just for a little while." She said, her eyes coated over with water.  
"Oh, ok. I'm sorry, I'll be going now." I said with a soft, awkward smile. I jogged up the stairs quickly and hid my items under my bed, a place Kristoff would never look. I peaked my head out of my doorway, I checked down both sides of the hall. I quickly dashed to Eider's room and closed the door behind me.  
"Elsa is that you?" Eider called out from his dim room.  
"No it's just me, Anna." I said walking over to his bed. He was laying on his back starring at the ceiling. He smiled and turned his head to my direction.  
"What do I owe this pleasure?" He said.  
"Did you get a Valentines gift for Elsa? I went to town today and bought a few items in case you hadn't." I said quickly with a smile on my face.  
"That's very thoughtful of you Anna but I'm afraid I do have a gift for Elsa." He replied.  
"Oh really? Oh ok, what is it?" I asked not really knowing what to say.  
"It's a necklace with a blue gem on it, I know how Elsa's favorite colors blue." He said. "I wish I could do more but I'm bed ridden." He sighed.  
"Like what would you do?" I said. Eider chuckled.  
"What are you and Kristoff doing?" He winked.  
"Ew, I mean not ew when we do it. But ew thinking about my sister doing it. Oh my gosh it's hurting my brain." I said rubbing my eyes. Eider laughed and then coughed loudly.  
"Can I get some water?" He asked his voice raspy.  
"Of course." I replied, that image still burned in my mind. I'm scared for life. I poured a glass, and Eider sat up with ease. "Wow, are you sure you're hurt?" I asked handing him the glass of water.  
"I actually feel fine, but if a move around to much then my stitches start to come loose plus I don't want Elsa freaking out. Don't tell her but whenever she leaves the room, I walk around and do some push ups." He winked, chugging the water.  
"Don't worry I won't tell." I laughed. Eider propped his pillows up so he could lean up better.  
"Elsa told me that you found out about our engagement." Eider said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I saw the ring and I was like Elsa's has a ring, they're engaged." I throwing my hands up.  
"She told me you got mad because she didn't tell you." Eider said.  
"Yeah I got a little mad, I thought we were over the secrets and the lying. Sisters tell each other everything! I told Elsa I was engaged the Kristoff the day it happened. I tell her everything." I said.  
"But not about going into town." Eider replied nonchalantly.  
"Well not that but that was payback."  
"Anna, Elsa was freaking out. She ran all around the castle, I could here her footsteps. She called out your name and Kristoff even went out on Sven to look for you. He was also worried, you're pregnant and a lot of people know that. Maybe even dangerous people." Eider said panicked.  
"I know, I wasn't meaning to do any of that!" I said grabbing his hand. "I mean it."  
Eider squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled.  
"I know, just tell at least one person before it go so Elsa doesn't rip her hair out looking for you. She loves you."  
"Ok I'll make sure. I love her too." I said with a smile. "I also love you Eider, you make Elsa so happy and I see a new warmth radiate from her I thought would never burn. So I love you for doing that. Oh and that little Bromance you have with Kristoff is the cutest thing." I laughed.  
"What kind of burning does Elsa get. Burning sexual desire?" Eider asked excitedly.  
"You're gross, I'm leaving." I teased getting up.  
"No please tell me!" He called back, laughing.  
"Nope I'm leaving, I'm gone." I said putting my hands up. "Walking out." I said cooly.  
"Come on Anna, please I'm begging you." Eider said dramatically. "I'm going to faint from the suspense." He said in a high pitched voice. I laughed before opening the door and slipping out. I peeked my head back in.  
"Byeeeeee." I said slowly as my head went out.  
"Anna." Eider whimpered. I shut the door and walked away smiling.  
I love that guy.  
I turned to find Kristoff smiling at me, he pulled me into a crushing hug.  
"Glad you're alright!" He said kissing me.  
"I'm fine." I said when I pulled back. "But I think I need a bath." I winked grabbing his hand and pulling him into our room.  
"Oh I see what you mean." Kristoff replied sexily as he pulled of his shirt, showing his perfectly chiseled chest, arms and stomach. I giggled and I pranced into the bathroom, leading Kristoff in with me.

* * *

**Things are getting naughty** **:P sorry I thought it would be good if you guys saw more fluff. :)**

**Anna and Eider are so cute, like seriously their friendship is so awesome. **

**I need the "bromance" between Eider and Kristoff really need to come alive though, it's just been Eider and Elsa romance and Eider and Anna friendship. Kristoff needs some Eider action (lolz)**

**who doesn't need Eider action? I know I do. ;)**

**CAN YOU HOOK UP UR GIRL MACKENZIE WITH SOME FAN ART THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

** (u tryna flirt? haha TIFOS readers would get this)**

**Another Question came in**

**Q: How long have you been writing? What made you want to do a fanfiction of Frozen?**

**A: I've been writing for about 3 years, it started when my English teacher gave us an assignment to create our own story (got an A-) this really sparked my interest in writing and I just started coming up with stuff. My friends I had also wrote they're own spin off of Maximum Ride so I helped write that. (It was really dirty but I didn't help with those parts)**

**I wanted to do a fanfiction of Frozen because that movie really spoke to me, I was starting to get tired of Disney. The princesses were all the same and I didn't like Merida because of what she did to her mom. Rapunzel was ok and I really liked Flynn but I was just over the whole perfect princess thing. Then I saw Frozen, I was like this is gonna suck at first but I realized Elsa and Anna weren't your typical Disney princesses**

**Anna was awkward and adorable, she felt lonely and just wanted to be loved. She sang cute songs and took a second chance at love even though it hurt her the first time. Elsa froze her heart but that didn't make Anna stop loving her. Anna taught me that you don't need a man to save you, you can save your self and others if you do it with love. Anna was ME she understood what it's like to be shut out and not understood by others.**

**Elsa, first of all she's a QUEEN. So she's not your typical princess because she isn't one. She felt miss understood because she has ICE POWERS (no one else has those!) She just wanted to be herself but her parents kept her from doing that. I feel the same (I love my parents dearly and they are very GREAT people but they don't get my weirdness sometimes) Elsa wasn't interested in being loved (like I am, no boyfriend yet!) she just wanted to keep her sister safe ( I don't have a sister though just two little bros.) Elsa taught me to LET IT GO, it doesn't matter what people are going to say. Just be around people who make you happy ( whether you're popular or not) ELSA is ME.**

**I'm weird and quirky and super happy and sweet like Anna. I'm not entirely excepted by my peers like Elsa but I don't care what they're going to say LET THE STORM RAGE ON! I'm both sisters all wrapped into the sexy beast that I am! But I look like Anne Hathaway and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) had a love child (I'm attractive ;D)**

**I didn't want their story to end. I wanted more than that ending, I wanted more for Elsa and Anna. They left that ending open to so many new ideas I just can't even fathom it. Plus I think Kristoff is adorable... *blushes* **

**Thanks for your question and I hope to get more soon!**

**-Mackenzie (sorry for being weird)**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day  
Eider pov  
Now that I think about it, I would like to get Elsa more for Valentines day. She deserves it. She gave Kristoff her favorite cloak to rip up for me. I could buy her another one, maybe a little extra.  
I smiled and sighed happily, maybe Elsa could put on a little show for me...  
I shook my head erasing that image. How would I ever get into town?  
Anna. I could ask Anna! How would I get the message to her Elsa is constantly walking by my room and checking in on me. Speaking of Elsa I heard my door click open.  
I turned to see her smiling face.  
"Hello Eider, how are you feeling?" Elsa asked. Anna poked her head out from behind Elsa and waved.  
I smiled, maybe this plan could work.  
"Hi Elsa, I'm fine just as I was 5 minutes ago." I replied smiling.  
"Oh right, was it 5 minutes?" She giggled cutely. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously, wanting to say more but couldn't think of the words. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I replied blowing and air kiss. She caught it.  
"Awwww you guys are adorable." Anna giggled.  
"Anna can I speak with you quickly?" I asked. Elsa raised her eyebrows at me then at Anna.  
"Yeah sure." Anna replied confused.  
Elsa nodded slowly and closed the door.  
I heard her footsteps walking away.  
"Anna, you have to get me into town." I whispered.  
"What, why?" She said loudly.  
"Shhhh, I want to pick up something else for Elsa. I want to be the one that buys it, do you think you can sneak me out?"  
"Yeah I think so, we're going to need a sleigh. You can't walk all that way." She said in a lowered voice. **(AN: rhyme swag :p)**  
"That will be helpful." I nodded.  
"When do you wanna go?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.  
"Right now." I said in a challenging tone.  
"Are you challenging me Eider Caldwell?" She replied.  
"Maybe, make sure to tell Elsa you're leaving or she'll hover around me because she'll be worried about where you are."  
"Of course I've learned my lesson." Anna huffed, walking out of my room. Elsa peaked her head in after Anna left, she smiled.  
"Is every thing ok?" She asked again.  
"Everything's great. I'm just a little tired. Can I have a good night kiss?" I asked.  
She rolled her eyes. "It's the middle of the afternoon Eider."  
"Ahh the pain." I grunted dramatically. She chuckled and walked over to my bed, she leaned down slowly.  
"Hurry up already you teaser." I smiled. She laughed.  
"You learned my plan."  
"Well I am the hero of this story, I know everyone's plan."  
"But I don't know yours." She said smartly.  
"Yes you do, my plan has everything to do with you." I replied, she leaned down and kissed me. The icy pillow feeling I will never get tired of.  
"Thank you for being so sweet." She smiled again. "Have a nice nap." She smirked before walking out swaying her hips more than usual. Elsa kills me sometimes, if I wasn't injured...  
**(AN: naughty Eider lolz)**

Anna prov.  
I stood outside of Eider's room waiting for Elsa to come out. She finally walked out swaying her hips more than usual. I don't even want to know...  
"Hey Elsa." I called out walking over.  
"Yes Anna." She replied turning to me, her light blue dress twisting as she did.  
"I'm going to go into town." I said, smiling.  
"That sounds fine, glad you told me, maybe I should join." She said clasping her hands together down in front of her hips.  
"No!" I shouted.  
"Wait, what?"  
"I mean, Kristoff and I are going on a date!" I said, covering myself.  
"We are?" Kristoff said coming up behind me.  
"Oh great." I mumbled. "Ya Kristoff, did you forget?" I replied sweetly, wrapping my arms around his neck, raising my right foot. He sensed I had something up my sleeve.  
"Oh right sorry. I'm a little tired, I forgot." He kissed my lips and whispered. "You owe me."  
"Fine." I grumbled. Elsa nodded approvingly.  
"Well Eider's sleeping so I guess I'll do paper work. Have a nice time." Elsa's smile was small and she turned and walked to her study. Her posture stick straight, telling me something was up.  
"Elsa are you ok?" I asked, she looked like something was bothering her.  
"No, I'm fine why would you think that?" She asked angrily.  
"You looked a little angry." I replied. "Is it because of our date?"  
"No, not at all. I'm just a little stressed, I got this letter... This doesn't concern you. Have a nice day." She walked into her study, slightly slamming the door.  
Caleb came out of his room. "What's all the ruckus? Amandala is trying to take a nap." He said rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers.  
"Something's wrong with Elsa, she got this letter... I don't know what it is though." I shrugged. Caleb scratched the back of his neck.  
"That's unusual, I'll ask her if you would like Anna." He replied gesturing to Elsa's study.  
"Sounds good, thanks Caleb."  
"No problem, but I have something to do first." He walked back into his room and shut the door softly but I heard a little baby cry from inside. I smiled a little, that will be us in 6 months.  
"That'll be us in 6 months." Kristoff said with a laugh. "Welcome to no sleep vill."  
"It'll be great." I sighed, looking down at my stomach. Eider hobbled out of his room, dressed and ready.  
"Are you going?" He asked.  
"I thought we were going on a date." Kristoff pouted.  
"I have to take Eider into town without Elsa noticing so he can get a Valentines present for her." I explained.  
"Alright." Kristoff shrugged.  
"We're taking a sleigh?" Eider asked.  
"Yeah sure, Sven needs a work out." Kristoff said.  
We walked outside and noticed Olaf walking up, humming a song.  
"Hi friends!" Olaf said happily.  
"Olaf where've you been!" I said happily hugging the snow man.  
"With the trolls, I have to talk to Elsa about something." He replied, he didn't sound that happy.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I gotta go. Bye!" He called before rushing into the castle.  
"What's happening with Elsa?" Eider said as Kristoff harnessed Sven to the sleigh.  
"I don't know, she got this letter and now Olaf is talking with her. Olaf was with Kristoff's family, they know things." I explained.  
"I hope everything's alright." Eider replied, his eyes had a worried look. Mine did too.  
"I'm sure everything's fine." I assured but I wasn't sure myself.  
The whole ride into town I was silent, Elsa was really worrying me. A letter.  
From who?  
A message from Kristoff's family.  
About what?  
Eider and Kristoff laughed and talked the whole way, it eased my worry only slightly. My sister was so complicated. When we pulled into town Eider hopped out of the sleigh with surprising ease.  
"See you later." Eider smiled before disappearing into one of our little clothing shops. I shivered what was he getting her.  
Kristoff and I sat awkwardly in the sleigh, I had nothing to say really.  
"How are you feeling?" Kristoff asked twiddling his thumbs.  
"I'm alright." I said shifting in my seat.  
"Is something on your mind?" He asked scooting closer to me.  
"Elsa, she's not telling me anything right now. Olaf is talking to her. Oh no Olaf, he saw Eider out with us! What if he tells Elsa?" I said panicked, I didn't need to have another argument with my sister.  
"He probably, maybe wouldn't do that unless by accident, then he will." Kristoff said. "I'll go get Eider..." He said quickly, hopping out of the sleigh and running into the little shop. I think he realized we're screwed.  
Eider and Kristoff quickly ran. Ack to the sleigh and squeezed in. Eider held a package rapped in paper. Kristoff quickly made Sven run to the castle.

* * *

**Gasp!**

**Eider and Elsa fight coming up ya'll**

**And a villain!**

**Muhahahahahahahahaha**

**Fast pace! I'll slow it down slightly and go into more detail of little Eider's life. It'll be great**

**I'm going to take a quick break from this story so I can catch up on my writing because I'm uploading to fast for my writing pace and school has started back up and I missed a few days before break cuz I was sick so **

**MAKE UP WORK!**

**holla... :(**

**Sorry but it must be done so I can catch up and write like 10 chapters :D**

**Oh and I got 50 reviews! and like almost 10,000 people have read his OMG **

**I'm crying you guys are amazing :)**

**I got a ton of question but just from two people**

**From guest:**

**What's your fav color? **

**I already answered that, lightish blue**

**What is your fav subject?**

**Haha surprisingly it's History especially like other countries culture and religions I don't experience many of those cuz I'm from the US but I do enjoy all of them. so interesting! ****But I do love English (obvi)**

**What's your fav hobby?**

**Reading, I don't like real life so I have like multiple fake ones... in books... yeah...**

**These are from kayliegh somers (any relation to Cassie Somers? ;D)**

**Where is Olaf going all the time?**

**It's a SECRET! But he's hanging with the trolls, while doing another thing.**

**Will Rapunzel and Eugene be in the story again?**

**More than likely, I would like Anna and Elsa's cousins to be there for Elsa's wedding! And they have to see Anna's baby!**

**Thanks for the question, sorry for the little break.**

**I'll update by the end of the week, hopefully...**

**-Mackenzie :,(**

**I also created a Kristanna baby and Eider with my phone so if u wanna see it, I need your email!**


	20. Chapter 20

Frozen fanfic 20  
Caleb prov  
I held Amandala in my arms and smiled down at her, she snored softly her eye lids fluttering now and then. Joy watched us both with loving eyes.  
"I haven't seen you hold her in a long time." She smiled, laying in our bed.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I was so twisted and-" I began.  
"I understand, it is just awful it your father had to die for you to get out of that twisted place." She said softly. I nodded.  
"I don't even know why I went along with it!" I said angrily and Amandala stirred in my arms, I lowered my voice. "I was so ignorant to follow that man." I gently set Amandala into her crib and turned back to my wife. "He did horrible things, to me, to Winter but especially to Eider. I'm surprised he can even sleep let alone love another person as much as he loves Elsa. My father almost broke Eider, he almost did." I replied sadly. "I was to afraid that those things would happen to me if I tried to have my own opinion. I was happy when I met you, then he consumed me. Making me something I wasn't, I can't believe you still married me and gave me a beautiful child." I shook my head.  
" I saw you for what you were and still are. I knew someday you would be your self and let it go." She replied, sitting up to look at me better.  
"Now Eider's on bed rest. It's all my fault, I'm surprised Elsa hasn't banished me from her castle or froze me to death. I told Father about them going to the North Mountain, it was me, my fault. Eider was always Father's favorite to beat down."  
"What kind of things did he do to your brother?" She asked after a few moments of silence. I sighed loudly, did I want to say all the horrible things? Did I need to get it off my chest? Joy is my wife, I should be able to tell her anything right? I huffed and began.  
"At first it was verbal abuse. Even before Mother passed, he did it. Calling him things like fool and worthless at first. Mother tried to stop it but it didn't happen, then she passed and Father was just a blizzard of emotions. The verbal abuse got worse and worse until it started turning physical. Eider's legs and butt were so bruised that he couldn't even walk sometimes. He began doing some verbal and physical things to Winter and I but never as intense. I never knew why he did it to Eider so often, I thought he would take it out on Winter because her birth caused mom to die. But he didn't.  
The physical abuse started turning into mental. Starving him or letting him not drink, making him fight for his food. A fight Eider would lose constantly. It broke down Eider physically and mentally. He was slowly starving to death and was going insane from dehydration. I tried to feed him once and Father almost cut off my hand. He held the knife right above, but stopped at the last second leaving me with this scar." I said holding up my right wrist, sure enough there was an old scar running across the top part. Joy nodded her eyes a little foggy, looking like she was in a far away place.  
"Father started whipping Eider, he was so malnourished it hurt even worse and his wounds would never heal properly. He has scars all over his back. One time Father even walked him into the middle of town and locked him in a stockade.  
He held a meeting showing everyone his weak son, beating him publicly for all to see. Most chanted him on, but Eider sat there and took it and didn't shed a tear. That's when I knew he wasn't weak like Father said, he was strong, so much stronger than I ever thought. I didn't change my mind in front of Father though, I hide it deep inside and over the years I lost it. But then when I saw Eider jump in front of Queen Elsa it suddenly came flooding back to me, Eider is strong. I miss Father, but I'm glad to have Eider back." I finished.  
"Is that all he did? Or were there worse things?" Joy asked sadly.  
"Much worse things, but I don't want to tell you those." I shivered slightly, remembering. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the staircase so I peaked my head out of my room.  
It was Kristoff, Anna and... Eider?  
What was he doing off of bed rest? Eider looked around and rushed to his rooms door. A spike of ice shot at him and hit the door causing him to jump back.  
"Eider what are you doing!" Queen Elsa's voice came from where I couldn't see.  
"Going back to my room." He said. Anna's fidgeted with her hands, and Kristoff's fingers twitched, Eider was the only one looking her straight in the eye.  
Eider is brave. **(AN: Dauntless *smirky face while holding a gun dressed in black*)**  
"What are you doing out of your room?" She growled coming into my view.  
"I went into town, to pick up something." Eider replied. "I can if I want to, I wasn't in any danger!"  
"But you are hurt and supposed to be on bed rest, plus you LIED to me. LIED to my face and your acting proud of it?" She said angrily.  
"Yes I lied, but if I told you I wanted to go into town you would have said no. I am a grown adult Elsa I can make decisions on my own!" He said just as angry. "You're not supposed to be my mother Elsa, you're supposed to be my fiancé."  
"Well I'm a worried one! I can't have you running around hurt, with these irresponsible reckless people." She glanced in Anna and Kristoff's direction. Her stare was ice cold, burrowing into your soul kind. Anna fidgeted more frequently now, she looked nervous.  
"I wasn't being reckless, I was riding in a sled, and going into a clothing store!" Eider replied.  
"Listen Elsa-" Anna began,  
"No Anna I don't want to hear anything from you, you are so ignorant sometimes! And as goes for you Kristoff, I expect better things done with your sleigh than dragging Eider around where he's not supposed to be." Kristoff nodded quickly and Anna's eyes were watery, threatening to spill over.  
"Elsa why are you being like this?" Eider asked.  
"Like what?" She snapped, Anna jumped slightly.  
"I just went away quickly, I'm just wondering why you are mad." He replied.  
Elsa stared at him intently then turned to Anna.  
"Then you, disobeying my orders and sneaking Eider out when he's injured?!" She huffed pointing a finger. Anna stiffened up.  
"He was all cooped up in his room, he needed some fresh air." She squeaked.  
"Then open a window." Elsa hissed.  
"Leave Anna out of this, I wanted to go out, I was getting you something!" Eider said.  
"You, you were?" Elsa replied her voice softened.  
"Yes, I was!" Eider said walking into his room, slamming the door slightly. Anna sniffled and whipped her eyes before running into her room, Kristoff gave Elsa a disapproving look before chasing after his wife.  
Elsa looked down and held her arms.  
"All alone, I'm all alone. I drive people out from everywhere. I'm all alone." She sang softly, sadly walking back to her room sniffling. I closed my door and turned back to Joy.  
"What was that about?" She asked bewildered.  
"I have no idea, but Queen Elsa seems really upset." I replied sadly.  
"I wish I was more comfortable around her, I would comfort her." Joy said with a small smile.  
"That's why I love you." I said kissing her gently. Soft baby cries came from the crib. I'm home.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long! My computer wasn't working properly and I was really busy. These chapters are getting harder and harder to post. I have ideas very easily but having the time to write it out is harder. So I'm really sorry.**

**Poor Elsa though. She needs to control them hormones. Wanna hear something funny?**

**Okay cool, control your** _whore__**mones slut.**_**haha funny right? No? Ok.**

**I've been drawing lately so if you wanna see the drawings then ask me and I'll email them to you. :)**

**Oh and the song that Elsa was singing was a little change up on Almost There from the Princess and the Frog Disney movie. you know the one that goes**

_**I'm almost there, almost there.**_

**_People gonna come here from everywhere cause I'm almost there!_**

**The part where Tiana's singing about her restaurant! :) I just changed it up to fit Elsa. :) but then it's sad because she's singing about being alone :(**

**So anyway sorry this chapter took so long but the next one will take a while too.**

**so sorry!**

**-Mackenzie**


	21. Chapter 21

Olaf pov (OMG)

I waited for Elsa to come back, she stormed out of the room really fast when I told her I saw Anna, Kristoff and Eider leaving. She didn't even listen to what I had to say. She just started asking me tons of questions. What I need to tell her is super important though! I sat there moving my legs up and down, in the uncomfortable chair. I heard shouting from outside her door, it sounded like she found them. She walked in sadly a few moments later. A couple of tear stains glittered her face. "Elsa what's wrong?" I asked getting out of the chair and stepping toward her.

"I'm all alone again, why can't I just let it go?" She whispered sitting at her desk.

"You've let lots of stuff go." I explained.

"Like what?" She grumbled putting her face in her shaking hands.

"Like when I made a mess of the dining room, or when Kristoff snuck Sven inside when he was muddy or when Anna broke your favorite vase!"

"Anna broke my vase?" She asked angrily.

"Oops..." I whispered. She breathed.

"Letting it go."

"See! You just let it go!" I said happily.

"I guess so." She said wiping her eyes. "Thanks Olaf." She smiled looking at the paperwork on her desk. "Weren't you here to ask me something?"

"Oh right." I giggled. "The Trolls want you."

"The Trolls?" She asked shuffling her papers around. "Does it have anything to do with this letter from Weaselton asking about trading again?"

"No no no, something else."

"Oh good, I'll go in the morning then."

"No they need you now."

"Now?" She asked, worry filled her eyes.

"Ya." I said. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering if it's good or not." She said chewing her bottom lip.

"I have no clue." I replied.

"Ok, let's go." She said standing up from her desk. She stomped out the door.

"Ok I'll meet you there!" I said waving. "I have to get something!" I mumbled. I walked over to Elsa's dresser. "How am I supposed to get up there?" I asked moving my arms up and down. "Wait a second." I took off my right arm and threw it up on her dresser. It searched around for her jewelry box. "Grab a green jewel!" I whispered up to it when it started to rummage around in her jewelry. Suddenly a beautiful green necklace dropped in front of me attached to my hand. I giggled and grabbed my arm. I stuck the necklace into my chest to hide it from Elsa. No one can know what I'm doing. Not even Sven!

Elsa pov

I walked down the steps, making sure to quickly and quietly walk past Anna and Kristoff's room. I heard Anna sobbing loudly and Kristoff trying to comfort her, followed by a grunt in pain. I didn't know what that was, maybe Anna hit Kristoff or maybe someone tripped. I was still to sad and angry to check on her. I flew out the front door and asked for Chandler. The guards quickly scrambled to the stables, looks of panic on their faces. Did they hear us arguing. I groaned at the thought. Olaf waddled out of the doors tucking something into his chest and replacing his coal button. "Hi Elsa!" He giggled as Chandler walked up behind us.

"Read to go Olaf?" I asked jumping onto the black horse.

"I think so." He said slowly throwing this hands out yo the side and leaning forward slightly. I grabbed him on set him on the back of Chandler. I whipped the reins making the horse go into a trot. "Nice horse." He said.

"Thank you." I said suddenly Olaf became serious.

"Who is this horse?" He asked.

"Chandler, he's Eider's horse." I said looking down.

"Ohhhhhhh. Are you gonna kiss him?"

"Wait what?" I said taken a back.

"Never mind, wrong time." Olaf chuckled happily.

"Alright then." I said making Chandler go faster. We arrived around 1 at the trolls area. All of them looked panicked and were yelling loudly. As soon as I got off my horse they all fell silent and blinked twice.

"Queen Elsa thank god you're here." A female troll said grabbing me and leading me through all of them. Olaf waved at me and disappeared holding something shiny in his hand.

"What is Olaf do-" I began.

"Shush." She said bringing me to the the front. There Gran Pappie lay sick.

"Gran Pappie?" I asked kneeling down next to him.

"Queen Elsa, I'm glad you have arrived." He said coughing.

"Are you alright?" I asked panicked reaching for his hand.

"I'm fine, just a little drained of power, this vision that I had..." He coughed again.

"What was it?" I asked squeezing his stone hand.

" The vision isn't important but the riddle is." He stated. "An evil is coming powerful and foul.

An evil is coming on the prowl.

An evil is coming you've seen before

An evil is coming back for more

An evil is coming for who you love the most

An evil is coming before your wedding toast

An evil is coming for baby and all

An evil is coming one shall fall

An evil is coming with ice and a heart so dim

An evil is coming

You shall not win." Gran Pabbie said sadly shaking his head.

"Ice... An evil is coming with ice..." I looked down at my hands. "It's me. I'm the evil, What can I do? One shall fall. No I can't hurt anyone, I won't kill anyone!" I said scooting back from everyone.

"No Queen Elsa it's not y-" Gran Pappie began but he was interrupted by the shouting of... Kristoff? He carried Anna in his arms, her face was pale and slicked with sweat. He gently jumped off of Sven with her in his arms.

"Anna!" I called out running up to them. Kristoff looked surprised to see me here. Anna opened her eyes slightly, before crying out in pain and closing them again. Tears streamed down her fragile face. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, she was sobbing after your argument then suddenly she was wimping in pain. She said something about the baby." He looked like he was going to cry. Every one moved out of the way and let him through. The evil is coming for baby and all. What have I done?

"Gran Pappie! What happened to you?" Kristoff said setting Anna down gently next to him.

"Just a little energy drained that's all." He said. Kristoff nodded slowly and turned back to Anna.

"Can you heal her?" He begged.

"There is powerful dark magic here. The baby is in danger, I don't gave enough energy to stop it. But with Queen Elsa and I together we could." Gran Panbie said looking at me. Kristoff did the same is brown eyes pleading helplessly.

"No, I'm causing this, I'm the one." I said scooting away from them.

"No you're not Elsa." Pappie said roughly. "If you don't Anna's baby will die." Anna mumbled something, I came a little closer.

"Please Elsa." She said before wincing in pain and curling up into a little ball sobbing even harder.

* * *

**so sorry guys**

**I have all of these ideas that I'm jotting down but not putting all together yet.**

**I even wrote a semi original song for crying out loud**

**Gosh**

**I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day ;)**

**Over 14,000 people have read this now! Wholy crap you guys are awesome!**

**Looking forward to some more fan art and questions from my fabulous readers! I really enjoy Answering your questions!**

**Idina Menzel answered questions on face book and two answers I thought were humorous she's a fantastic lady :)**

**Q: what does Elsa eat in her ice castle?**

**IM: soy ice cream sandwiches**

**Me: (not the dreaded sandwiches Elsa!)**

**Q: do you wanna build a snowman?**

**IM: no I wanna build a beach sand man**

**Me: its not like you have tropical powers to fill the Fyord in white sand :/ let it go Idina**

**Lolz**

**-Mackenzie**


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa pov  
I have to save the baby, but how? Gran Pappie held out his hand and I warily took it. He grabbed Anna's shoulder, I saw blue whisps of energy from me go to him and turn green then go to Anna and turn pink. I began to feel exceedingly weaker. He was draining my energy to save Anna and the baby. My posture grew weaker and I hunched over, Anna's face gained color and she stopped moaning in pain.

Anna pov  
The pain was horrible. It was like my bottom half was being ripped off.  
I could feel the baby being taken away from me. In the most painful way possible, who ever did this had something personal against me. I looked over at Elsa, we had just argued before this happened. Could it be... Is she? No. That's not right.  
I moaned in pain again, tears streamed down my face like a river. The cramps were never ending. (AN: have you ever had one of those periods? Ugh)  
Suddenly Elsa and Pappie joined hands, sending multicolored wisps of healing energy into me. Whatever was causing this was being fought out of me by Pappie's healing powers and Elsa's energy. It wasn't taking my baby, never.  
I felt my self calming down and the cramping pain stopped, thank god.  
"Thank you." I managed to squeak out. Elsa nodded, I could see this was draining her physically and emotionally. Soon I felt better but still weak, Elsa stood up shakily and dashed out into the woods, tripping and bumping into trees.  
"Elsa!" Kristoff called getting up to run after her, I grabbed his arm.  
"Leave her be Kristoff." I whispered, turning to Gran Pappie.  
"Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Kristoff said grabbing my hand.  
"Yes everything's fine." He nodded.  
"What was that?" I asked sitting up slightly but Kristoff laid me back down.  
"An evil is coming." He began stating a riddle.  
"No Elsa's not evil, this isn't about her." I said angrily.  
"I don't think it is, but how did you acquire these cramps?" He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I began to cry.  
"After my argument with Elsa." I blubbered. "I could feel myself losing the baby, I was trying to hold on but I felt it's life slowly detach from mine."  
"Shh everything's fine." Kristoff said kissing my head.  
"No, no I'm a horrible mother, I couldn't, I almost lost him!" I cried even harder into Kristoff's chest my tears staining his torn clothing. "I could feel it."  
"I don't think Elsa has that kind of power." Kristoff said rocking me slowly.  
"It's not Elsa, it's not. I can't believe it is. I won't." I said firmly trying to keep myself from crying but I wasn't working. "It's not her."  
"I know, I know." Kristoff said. "But who is it?"  
"I don't know, this is some dark magic. Done by a powerful sorcerer or witch. This attack was meant to kill, to hurt you or Elsa. Something big is happening." Pappie said. I had never seen the him looked more scared in my life, I have never seen Kristoff either.  
This is a personal attack.  
On me, on Kristoff and on Elsa.  
Someone wants us dead or us to feel pain.  
This is bad, very, very bad.  
"We have to get to Elsa." I said sensing something bad was happening.  
"We don't know where she is!" Kristoff explained trying to keep me laying down but I fought him off and stood up. I wobbled a bit but regained my balance.  
"We'll find her." I said determinedly. I walked in the direction that Elsa ran and Sven followed behind and soon Kristoff.  
What was I thinking? I almost lost my baby now I'm running around in the woods where an evil might be lurking.  
You do crazy things for the ones you love.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry again... This chapter is short and you waited a long time. But I PROMISE that next chapter will make up for this, sorry for the cliff hanger. **

**Oh I got some more fan art! If you wanna check it out PM me ur email! :)**

**It's super good, there's a dirty one and a clean one sooooooooo yeah.**

**Oh I saw The Amazing Spider-Man 2 today.**

**I cried, but it wasn't THAT good of a movie ( Kinda a let down, I love Spidey)**

**It was just sad, PM me and we'll talk bout it. K peepes? **

**I hope I get more questions from you guys! I love answering them a lot!**

**QOTD:**

**What's your fav superhero?**

**Mine's either Captain America, Thor or Spidey for MARVEL**

**and Superman for DC**

**kk night my readers! ILY **

**-Mackenzie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Elsa pov**

I stumbled around the woods feling drained, Pappie said I wasn't the evil.

But I was.

I helped heal but I can also take away.

I have a frozen heart.

Love can't melt it.

I finally fell into the snow, I didn't care. I closed my eyes wanting to feel the coldness on my burning face, but the cold never bothered me.

I couldn't feel it.

A strong wind blew my hair, black cape and blue dress around, I didn't even feel the chill from it.

"Elsa!" I heard my sister call. "Elsa!"

I stood up shakily and continued running, my limbs burning. My lungs begging for air, Anna's calls grew quieter as I distanced myself. I wasn't ready to go back, I wasn't ready to talk to her about this. So many emotions were running through me, I'm surprised I didn't explode. My vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen in my system. I finally slowed to a halt and leaned against a tree catching my breath.

I could feel heat though and I was hot. My body burned from running and sweat dotted my forehead. I took deep breaths in and out. Here I was again, running from my problems. As usual. Once my heart rate slowed to almost normal I began my trek again. I had no idea where I was going, I had never been past the Trolls home before. It never snowed there but this area was blanketed in white. The trees were dark, tall and menacing and a bird squawked over head. A chill ran up and down my spin, it was a wary chill, a turn back now chill. I couldn't, I just wanted to be alone. I heard snow crunching underneath a foot, not my foot.

I turned around, hands up, only to find an older woman with a black cloak on. She jumped, just noticing me.

"Oh sorry deary, you gave me quiet a scare. I imagine a did the same. Why are you out here in the cold all alone?"

"I just needed some time alone." I replied putting my hands down.

"Is it your husband, pressuring for kids? I get a lot of women out here for that." She chuckled walking in front of me.

"No, no I don't have a husband... yet." I mumbled.

"Yet?" She said noticing the ending.

"Yes, I have a fiancé." I said. Why was I telling this woman all of these things? I don't know her. She gives me a bad feeling but also a safe, comfortable feeling. Something is wrong here. "I should be getting back to him right around now." I said looking up at the dimming sky. "It's getting late."

"No, it's too cold! Why don't you come inside of my house?" She replied suddenly, grabbing my arm roughly.

"No, it's fine the cold doesn't bother me!" I said removing my arm from her hands. My body was on high alert now, she moves surprisingly fast.

"Please Elsa, I must insist." She said pointing the other direction from where I wanted to go.

"How do you know my name? You live out in these woods you couldn't possibly know." I said growing scared.

"Of course I know my Queen's name, I shop in town. I pay taxes." She said holding out her hand to me. I shook my head.

"Well then you know my sister is pregnant, I must be getting back to her." I replied turning to leave but my legs wouldn't move. They moved towards the woman instead of away.  
"Your sister is pregnant?" She asked angrily.

"I thought you would know, you shop in town, you pay taxes remember?" I asked.

"I don't need you attitude!" She snapped. I was right in front of her now, thanks a lot legs... she chanted something of a different language under her breath. "I can tell you are weakened my Queen, this will be much easier now." She cackled. My ears rang and she latched her hand onto my arm, digging her sharp nails into my skin and drawing blood. I winced in pain as she began chanting again. I noticed my blue power seep from my nail wounds and into her. I felt myself getting weaker, not in energy like Gran Pappie did but in power. She was taking my ice powers. I fought against her, I felt myself turning normal, and the cold wind that blew through made me shiver. Then I punched her in the face.

She let go that time, some blue aura from her went back into me but some of it still stayed in a tiny hour glass necklace around her neck.

"You b-" She began but I quickly ran away, what was I thinking? Why didn't I fight her and get the rest of my power back?

I knew that answer, I was afraid of her. She is stronger than I imagined anyone else could be. I thought I had the strongest most devastating powers. I was wrong, she is the most Powerful sorceress I have ever come in contact to.

Suddenly I hit something and fell on my butt. The snow let me will a very very dull chill. But the chill was still there.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said, helping me up. "Are you ok? You look a little scared."

"I'm fine." I said looking behind me. "It's gone now."

"What?" He asked looking behind me.

"This huge snow owl, I was very scary." I said.

"You are a terrible liar." She smirked,crossing his arms in a cocky way. But Anna rushed up preventing him from asking anything else.

"Elsa! I'm so glad your alright!" She squealed hugging me tightly. Her body molded to mine perfectly despite her baby bump. This wouldn't be able to happen soon. The baby...

"Is the baby alright? I didn't kill it?" I asked pushing her from me and looking into her blue eyes.

"No you saved him or her. You saved it." She said hugging me again. "Thank you." She whispered. When we pulled back from each other her eyes had tears in them. I heard a branch break behind us. I tuned around slowly putting my body in front of Anna's. "What is it?" She asked peaking over my shoulder.

I scanned the trees, finding nothing. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something." I replied. "I'm so happy your baby is safe, but I'm afraid I'm not." I said turning back to face her. Kristoff looked at me with a suspicious look and rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, sadness and worry filled her voice and eyes.

"You heard Gran Pappie's riddle I assume. An evil comes with Ice. I am ice." I sighed. "I'm the evil one."

"NO! Gran Pappie specifically told us it's NOT you! He said it was something else. Not you." She pleaded with me. Suddenly it all made sense. That old witch was trying to take my ice powers. The evil wasn't me, it was her!

The evil wasn't me! I smiled brightly and hugged Anna, then Kristoff!

"It's not me!" I said happily. Sven made a reindeer sound that sounded happy. Chandler was still with the trolls, I wonder what the children were doing to that poor guy. And Olaf. Where'd he go? My mind was racing focusing on many different things. I wasn't the evil. I can breath.

"Well then who is?" Kristoff said, wrapping his arm around Anna's waist.

"I have an idea, but let's go to the castle and talk. It's safer." I said making one quick glance behind me before following Sven back to the Trolls and Chandler.

**Witch pov***

Princess Anna was pregnant! He's not going to be happy. I watched Elsa and Anna talk while a hunky ice collector watched them. I moved over and a twig snapped underneath my foot. I turned to find Elsa scanning the trees, looking for me. Good thing I was still in this old lady form, my regular height and blond hair would have given me away.'

I didn't collect all of her powers as he asked. I can though I just need to make up a perfect plan. I could become on of her servants, her annoying assistant Gwyneth, or one of her guards. I just had to get this job done. He was already mad at me for taking this long, I have been studying Queen Elsa for the past 2 years and gave up on it for a few months conducting a plan.

He needed me to do this, and I needed to get it done. Wait, didn't she say she had a fiancé? Yes, this is perfect. I'll change into her fiancé and steal her ice powers, the ultimate betrayal. I'll make sure someone sees "him" do it too. So he'll get locked up. Forever.

I watched the reindeer lead my prey away and returned to my cottage deep in the woods. I walked through the door and was greeted by the most handsome man ever.

"Where's that pretty face of yours?" He purred looking down and my old woman form. I quickly changed for him. Going back to my 5"5 height, my long, wavy golden locks, my perfect skin and my bright blue eyes.

"There it is." He growled sexily as he kissed me. Suddenly he pulled back before I was ready. "Did you get it?" He said looking for the hour glass necklace around my neck. It was tucked into my tight dress. I pulled it out and he cried out in anger. "Shouldn't that thing be full Samantha?" He growled.

"Yes, but she knew what I was doing. She punched me and ran. Then she met up with a reindeer, an ice collector and her bratty, pregnant sister!" I said back.

"Anna is pregnant?" He cackled. "What a joke."

"It's true." I replied.

"Maybe that will be us when we rule Arendelle." He said kissing me again.

"That sounds wonderful... Hans." I replied kissing him harder. He pulled at my dress.

"What are we going to do to get those powers?" He said pulling from me, to soon again.

"I'm going to turn into her fiancé in a few months."

"Her fiancé? In a few months?! That's seems very long!" He growled.

"I haven't seen him yet." I mumbled pulling my body against him. He pushed back from me.

"It'll be summer." He whispered with a laugh. "It'll be happening all over again."

"What?" I asked.

"A frozen summer. 4 years later. You genius." Hans said kissing me.

* * *

**OMG The VILLANS are Hans and Samantha! **

**OMFG.**

**It's happening...**

**Is their love real or not real? Please comment. Plus I got some more amazing fan art! If you go on google and type in Elsa and Eider Complete and click on the deviantart thing then you'll get to see it. It's quite amazing and I made it my profile pic! **

**So thanks for making that Arimmus! I hope to see more from you! :)**

**Go check it out! I'm looking forward to more questions and fan art! Thanks guys I love you so much!**

**-MACKENZIE**


	24. Chapter 24

Anna pov*

We walked into the castle, Elsa walked quickly and fidgeted with her hair. She looked over her shoulder every minute.

"What are you so afraid of?" I questioned following her up the stairs.

"Shh, we're almost to my office, I'll answer all questions then." She replied looking over her shoulder once more.

"Ok, then." I answered breathily. I was tired, walking around in the woods after... the incident... was kinda a bad idea. But I found Elsa, that was good. Soon we were tucked away in Elsa's study, she quickly closed the curtain and shut door. The room was cast into a dim darkness. "Kristoff?" I asked trying to find my husband in the dark. Elsa turned on a light and I found Kristoff hugging a chair. "What are you doing?" I chuckled. He looked at me then at the chair and released it from his grip.

"I thought it was you." He replied sheepishly. "I heard you calling my name."

I should be flattered at Kristoff 's sweetness and plus the chair was THIN. **(AN: :P) **But I was slightly annoyed he thought I WAS A CHAIR. Elsa sat down at her desk and shuffled papers nervously.

"I know who the Evil is." She whispered. Her new dark roots shined awkwardly against her pale skin and hair.

"It's not you Elsa!" I said crossing my arms and sitting in the chair Kristoff hugged, it was pretty comfortable and faced Elsa's desk.

"No it's not me." She replied with a small smile. "It's a powerful witch, an older woman."

"How do you know?" Kristoff asked sitting in a chair that matched mine.

"She confronted me in the woods, she tried to steal my powers." She whispered, hugging herself.

"She tried to steal your powers? How could she? You're to strong for that, right?" Kristoff said worry spread his face. He looked tired and I could tell he hadn't shaved in a while, a tuff of blond hair grew beneath his bottom lip. I hope he shaved soon...

"I don't know how, she just dug her nails into me." Elsa rolling up her sleeve of her blue dress. Five tiny cuts were in her arm and some dried blood ran down it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said covering my mouth with both hands.

"It's fine, it doesn't really hurt." She sighed rolling the sleeve back down. "She then pulled my powers from me and hid it in a hour glass necklace. I was able to get some back but not all." She said gesturing to her brown roots.

"Where is she?" Kristoff asked.

"In the woods behind the trolls place in a tiny cottage, she tried to get me to come inside with her." Elsa sighed and shook her head. "She's much to strong to send anyone after her. I couldn't put my people in danger like that. If I'm going to hunt her down it must be alone." She said sitting up straight, rasied her chin and clasped her hand together on her lap. She looked all high and mighty.

"But you don't have to do things alone anymore." I reasoned.

"If she's trying to hurt you shouldn't you stay away from her?" Kristoff reasoned.

"Oh and that! That's a good idea!" I said pointing at Kristoff who smiled proudly.

"Yes, that's a great idea. But it can't, I can't. I need to end this threat." She swallowed loudly, she had a sad yet determined look in her eyes.

"Are you gonna kill her?" I asked panicked, my sister the murder? No way.

"No, just restrain her. Arrest her. I would never kill anyone, EVER." She said angrily at my thought. "I would never."

"I have an idea." Kristoff said proudly.

"You have an IDEA?" I questioned sarcastically with a laugh.

"Yeah, I get tons of ideas Anna!" He moped.

"For the first time in forever." I whispered into my crossed arms. He huffed obviously hearing me. I laughed.

"Well what is it?" Elsa asked leaning forward into her desk, being all official like.

"If she wants you, she'll follow you. So just stay here and she'll find you." **(AN: Lezbihonest Samantha.)**

"Seems reasonable." I said with a shrug.

"Yes, it does." Elsa replied. I'm surprised she was being so easy about this, usually she would fight us about it. She didn't, maybe she realized this was serious.

There was a knock on her door. Eider opened it and walked inside.

"Anna are you okay? I saw you and Kristoff take off. Oh, Elsa you're back." He said trying to sound unenthusiastic. Elsa jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice was muffed from being in his shoulder.

"It's fine." He said kissing the top of her head. "I appreciate your worry."

"I need to loosen up, be more free. I've just been so stressed lately! I don't even know the date." She said in a high pitched voice.

"It's February 12th." Eider answered. "It's almost Valentines Day!"

"Oh no." Elsa groaned sitting back in her chair with a flop, very un Elsa like...

"Why? It'll be our first one." Eider winked grabbing her hand. I motioned to Kristoff for us to leave, this was making me gag.

Yes I know, I'm married.

Yes I know I've done more than her.

But watching " Alone and Free" Elsa whine to her fiancé made me feel weird to watch. It's gross...

We exited and walked back to our room hand in hand.

Elsa pov*

I decided to be less controlling with Eider's injury. He doesn't need me nagging.

I told him about the witch and he reacted surprisingly well. He just became protective of me and had me sleep in his room that night.

I turned over in the darkness, "Good night Eider."

"Good night Elsa." He said rolling over toward me, he was shirtless (as usual) his chest was wound tightly with bandages, his silk pajama bottoms rubbed up against my legs, I laughed and pulled down my nightgown to cover them. He chuckled as well and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He said, I smiled up at him.

"I love you too." I replied.

"No, like I LOVE YOU. I want to marry you and have children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I might have my episodes and not be a good man but no matter what I do. I LOVE YOU, I promise you that." He replied his blue eyes looking sad.

"What are you talking about, what episodes?" I questioned looking at him with concern.

Eider pov*

My episodes as I would call them. As a child my Father beat me, starved me and publicly humiliated me a dozen times. He was so angry, and he took it out on me.

When he would beat me I would go into these episodes, almost like I wasn't there. Like I wasn't me. I would turn into someone else. Protecting my fragile real self from my Father. It sounds crazy I know but it helped me stay strong and win. Win over against Father and his demons and kept me from being my own. My episodes can sometimes be violent...

I'll flash back to being a kid, and him going to beat me. I'll become violent and hurt whoever is near me.

Sometimes I'll be depressed and scared, thinking the everyone is trying to hurt me.

Sometimes I won't speak in fear of getting beat.

It has been gone for 2 years now, but I can feel them coming back and I think it's because he's dead. My mind doesn't really think he is, I'm still trying to protect myself even though he is gone.

I'm afraid I'll hurt Elsa or someone else when I'm not myself... I feel so helpless, not even love could fix me. I know that but I'm still giving it a chance with someone equally or less messed up than myself.

With Elsa.

I explained to her my "illness" as that doctors of my kingdom told me. Multiple personalities they said, but I don't think that's what it is. It'll just be a flash of black then I'll wake up with something broken, someone hurt or everyone scared.

It especially happens at night that's why I asked her to sleep with me, to take the night terror away. Take away the pain of my Father away.

She looked at me with concern in her blue eyes when I finished explaining everything.

"Eider I'm so sorry that is happening to you. I wish it would go away." She said snuggling against my chest, I winced. My chest still hurt, another scar my father will give me. There's tons all over my back. I try to hide them from Elsa with blankets and shirts, but I think she's noticed but decided not to say anything.

"It will go away with your help. It went away before thanks to Winter. It can with you." I explained kissing her. We talked late into the night about our child hoods, I showed her my scars, she showed me more of her magic. We were both shut in.

But now we're both free. The darkness won't close in ever again. Soon we were both asleep...

4 hours later*

I woke up in a cold sweaty mess. I was on the floor, near our door. **(AN: Rhyme swag :P) **Elsa looked at me from above, my heart was pounding and I breathed heavily.

"Shhhh..." Elsa said combing my hair back.

"You saw one? It happened didn't it?" I whined. My body hurt all over, he was after me. He was coming for me!

"Yes, but you're safe now." She replied cooling down my sweaty body.

"Which one was it? Scared, Violet, Shut down? Or was it a new different one?"

"It was scared. You were trying to get out of the room. You were trying to get away from me." She said tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Whatever I said I didn't mean it! I love you." I said whipping her tears.

"You didn't say anything about me." She said crying harder.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Please, don't hurt me Father. Please." She replied. "You sounded so little, I didn't know what to do. You curled up on the floor and sobbed repeating it over and over. Please don't hurt me Father, please. My ice powers made you cry louder. You destroyed the room trying to get out." She gestured around her. No wonder my body hurt. The room was a mess everything was knocked over, the door had huge scratch marks in it and my fingers were bloody. I'm a monster.

Outside our huge window a Blue Jay shined in the full moons light. Elsa and I cried in each others arms, my bloody finger nails ruining her light blue nightgown.

Why was a Blue Jay outside our window? Blue Jays don't come out in winter right? This one was odd, it just watched us sob, in our messed up room. Pecking at the glass then flying away when it knew it couldn't get it.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"It's okay, shhh it's fine." She said smoothing my hair down more.

But it wasn't, I am a monster that's going to hurt someone, but that dream was so horrible. It seemed like I wouldn't be able to escape.

I wanted to though, I really did.

* * *

**This is a sad chapter sorry... but I thought it would be good. Eider's not perfect guys, he isn't. He pretends he is for approval. Just like normal people are, he's just crazier than others. Eider feels attacking! *dies***

***comes back alive* I got this question! :) (Love these so much they make me resurrect ;P)**

**Q: Who's your favorite Frozen Character?**

**I feel like I answered this but oh well...**

**I really like Anna but Elsa has so many layers. So many different stories. She's such a mystery, I want to know what she did in her room all those years, I want to know what she did after her parents died (same with Anna) I want to know who ruled Arendelle before she could, there are so many possibilities! Elsa's character is endless, that's why I love her. **

**But I also love Kristoff, he's the same but we know even less about him. Where are his parents? What did he do all those years? Did he ever realize that Anna is he little girl that the Trolls saved? How'd he get Sven?**

**Stuff like this, these characters are so deep. Even Hans is deep, he might have been good once. He was Anna's first love and first friend, there had to have been some good at some point. (But I still hate him but the Hans, Elsa and Kristoff Feels are happening tho)**

**Anyway thanks for the question! :) I hope I get more:)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Question Of The Day: **

**Who's your fav Frozen Character? **

**Comment! **

**Thanks love you guys so much!**

**-Mackenzie**


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa pov*

I woke up that morning with my head on Eider's chest. His breathing patterns seemed normal but his heart rate was a little fast, I got up and my muscles groaned I realized why. I slept in the floor with him, he was so afraid to go back to sleep. I heard a light knock at our door, I opened it up a tiny bit so whoever they were couldn't see the mess Eider caused last night. "Good afternoon Queen Elsa!" Caleb chirped, little Amandala was in his arms.

"Afternoon?" I asked running my fingers through my tangled hair. Eider must have knocked my braid loose last night.

"You look beautiful with you hair down Queen Elsa." Joy said with a smile coming up behind Caleb, Winter stood behind them looking down. I haven't seen much of her lately, Eider said that she was heart broken because Victor had hurt him and that Victor died. Both of the fragile girls parents were gone. She reminds me so much of Anna, she was that same age as Winter when our parents passed away. I sighed heavily at the thought.

"Is Eider in?" Caleb asked looking past me with a smirk. "This is his room."

"Yes, he's sleeping still." I said turning to look at the bed, he was still on the floor but the way the blankets were bunched up made him look like he was in the bed.

"Queen Elsa you're bleeding!" Joy gasped seeing the back of my ruined night gown where Eider hugged me.

"It's nothing, really I'm fine!" I said.

"Eider had an episode didn't he?" Caleb asked sadly, handing a fussy Amandala to Joy.

"Yes." I replied letting him into the thrashed room. Joy gasped slightly and hid Winter from the mess.

"Scared, Violent or shut down?" Caleb asked. "I'm personally guessing Violent, from the mess." He said looking around. Eider groaned at sat up from the floor, his hands and forearms were covered in dried blood.

"What happened?" Eider questioned. He grabbed the bed to pull himself up but then yelped in pain, his finger tips were raw. Then he noticed he blood and the mess. "It happened, didn't it?" He questioned hanging his head.

"Yes I said, you were Scared."

"Scared did all this damage? He must've really been panicked..." Caleb said with a whistle helping his brother up and moving him into the bathroom. "I'm going to clean him up, maybe we shouldn't leave today."

"Leave, why would you leave?" Eider asked concerned. Caleb leaned down and started the bath. Thank god for our pipe system.

"Ruddulifia has no ruler right now. It's in chaos, I need to get there and rule properly. Plus Father's death needs to be announced." Caleb said."Joy, Amandala, Winter and I were supposed to leave today. We were going to say goodbye earlier but you were sleeping. Maybe we should wait, your episodes are back."

"No, you need to help Ruddulifia!" Eider argued. "They need you, I'm fine. I have Elsa." He gave me a small smile.

"That water's warm, you can get in. It's going to sting a little." Caleb said drying his hands. Eider nodded and began to take the bandages on his chest off. Caleb walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Maybe you should wait one more day." I said. "I mean tomorrow's Valentines day, do you want to spend it in a boat?"

"Our boat ride takes 8 hours. We are fairly close. We'll be home by tonight if we leave right now. Ruddulifia needs me." Caleb said sadly. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"What am I supposed to do about the episodes." I said hugging myself.

" For Violent you'll need Kristoff to restrain him, for Scared you'll either need you or Anna, and for Shut Down you'll need you or Anna. He loves you so he'll be less scared or open up. Anna's so happy and positive she can make him a calm down and open up." Caleb smiled. "I think this will pass very soon, you just have to keep him doing things. Not getting him to think about Father. Make him do intense stuff during the day that he's so tired at night he doesn't dream of anything that could trigger it. That's all I can give you." Caleb said walking out of the messy room. I quickly made some ice minions to clean the room, five tiny Marshmallows started picking up surprisingly fast, Eider will be in shock when he comes out of the bathroom. Caleb laughed at two little guys when they ran into each other and then started fighting.

"Don't fight with your brother!" I said snapping and pointing a finger. They both pointed at each other and shouted non understandable words."Go!" I pointed to the mess. They huffed and continued to go to work.

"You'll be a great mom!" Caleb laughed.

"Well I made them, snow listens better." I said nervously.

"You make children too, but they have brains." Caleb winked. I followed the family of four down the steps still in my bloodied night gown. Anna and Kristoff gasped when they saw me.

"Tell Eider I love him and that to not give into his episodes." Winter said hugging me, she seemed really depressed.

"You'll be strong right?" I said hugging her tighter. I felt her nod. "Please be." I said releasing her. Caleb hugged me next.

"Be good to my brother." He said with a smile.

"I will." I replied. Then Joy's hug came. She sniffled loudly.

"I hate saying goodbye, Amandala didn't even get to spend time with you." She said rubbing Amandala's little fist. "Will you hold her while I hug Kristoff and Anna?" Joy asked holding out her daughter to me. I nodded unsurely as I took her baby, I should learn before Anna's baby comes. Joy taught me to support her head. She was super light and drooly.

"Hi Amandala." I cooed rocking her slightly."Your uncle Eider loves you! He can't say bye right now but..."

"Yes I can." Eider said coming up behind me placing his bandaged fingers on my shoulder. "Your aunty loves you too." He said smiling at me. Winter ran up and hugged Eider tightly.

"I'm going to miss you!" Winter said beginning to cry.

"Don't be sad I'll come visit as soon as I can!" Eider said. "As soon as I'm better."

"Promise?" She said putting a pinky finger out.

"Promise." He said grabbing her pinky with his and shaking their hands up and down.

"I love you." Winter said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Eider said hugging her again. Soon all the goodbyes were done and we watched them walk onto the dock.

"Please be safe." I whispered as I waved to Eider's family. They waved back and stepped on the boat. Soon their boat was a blurry image as the waves rolled in.

We didn't see them again until a long time after that.

* * *

**hey guys! Sorry my computer is being stupid so I'm using my nook... (its not working very well.)**

**I got a question! From Frozen fan**

**: Would you prefer to have Ice powers Like Elsa and not have a true love (pretend it's like the Movie and Eider Isn't there yet :P) Or be Normal like Anna but have a true love? Can't wait for next chapter**

**This is a really good question. Ice powers would be awesome for obvious reasons (I could make all of the bitches in my school slip on ice! IN SUMMER. MUHAHAHAHAHA) but no true love? That would suck, I thrive on human interaction and not having a guy whose my other half, no children, no wedding... that would be really bad. So I'd rather be like Anna.**

**Thanks for the question, I hope I get more! **

**QOTD: If I gave you guys a nickname what would it be? (Like Lady GaGa has her little monsters, Miley Cyrus with her Smilers, Justin Beiber (ew) has his Belibers... etc.) **

**Thanks I love you guys so much.**

**I have a proclimation... the 130th comment gets to work on a chapter with me and ask 1 question about the future plot of the story.**

**Rules: **

**Has to be a actual comment and an intelectual one.**

**No more than 2 comments per person or I won't count it.**

**Has to actually revolve around the story, answer the QOTD or other things.**

**You can't just say I LOVE IT GREAT JOB. I have to actualky know you read it so say your favorite part.**

**GOOD LUCK! And may the odds be ever in your favor. * 3 finger salute***

**-Mackenzie**


	26. Chapter 26

*Elsa pov*  
Valentines Day had come and gone.  
I had gotten a new white cape from Eider and a nice, silver feather pen from Anna and Kristoff. Olaf was no where to be seen, where was he running off to constantly?  
Eider said he had other things for me but decided to give it to me later. He said that the way he acted last night ruined everything.  
Of course I disagreed, but it was scary. Eider wasn't... He didn't... I don't even know what to say about that experience.  
Anna gave Kristoff some new clothing and Eider a shiny silver belt buckle. Eider's hands shook as he took it from her, all of his fingers bandaged tightly.  
Kristoff had gotten Anna some new clothing also, and a big pillow. Anna was overly excited about the pillow and so they went and took a nap together. Tons of chocolate was passed out and eaten but nothing had really made our first Valentines Day a special one. We were both awkward not knowing what to say, I twisted my engagement ring nervously. Eider looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.  
He shut himself in his room.  
Just like I had when I was afraid of myself.  
Afraid of hurting people.  
Why couldn't my life be easy like Anna's? Kristoff was easy and uncomplicated, while I loved Eider... He just... Has issues.  
I also have issues, I'm not as confident, not as sweet, not as cheerful, not as liked as Anna.  
I could hurt someone so easily and she just skips and sings like nothing in the world bothers her. Well it doesn't.  
I sighed heavily and walked into my room, closing the door softly and drawing the curtains closed.  
I needed to be alone, so does Eider. We just have to keep our distance, even though he needs me right now. Soon he'll realize that Victor will never hurt him again and he'll be normal. He'll be fine. He'll be safe.  
I hope.

**3 months later...**  
*Gwyneth pov*  
It's been really bad in the castle lately.  
Prince Eider hasn't been sleeping and I can here him cry out in the middle of the night if I'm up late. Which I usually am.  
He's been having deep, dark circles under his eyes and Queen Elsa has been distancing herself from him.  
I think they might be having problems.  
Queen Elsa's been up in her study most days and she's constantly looking over her shoulder like someone is after her.  
Princess Anna is 7 months now, the baby is almost here.  
Kristoff keeps disappearing to go be with his family, Princess Anna told me that one person is sick. I don't know who his family is, I've never met them.  
Princess Anna has been stressed lately also, her sister has distanced herself from everyone causing Anna and Kristoff to fight about her.  
Kristoff thinks that Queen Elsa needs space to figure out things with Prince Eider while Princess Anna thinks that she needs to be social and fix her problems face to face.

I seem to be stuck in the middle of everything too. The royal family is constantly asking me to take sides when I have no idea what is going on.  
Plus their snowman friend, Olaf, has been stealing things from people's rooms. Especially mine, I caught him the other day stealing a necklace. I let him take it because he said it was very important, but I wonder what he's doing.

*Anna pov*  
I fanned myself with the baby book I was reading, this was the warmest summer we've ever had. Usually I would be over joyed and spend my time outside but being 7 months pregnant ruins the fun. I can barely walk down the hall without turning into a sweaty mess. I'm huge!  
As big as a boat!  
Kristoff says he's never seen me more beautiful (which I take as an insult, I liked my smaller body) especially when I waddle around the halls.  
The 5th and 6th months were the best! I felt really happy and it was great to see myself get bigger! I had tons of energy but was always hungry. It was the best though! But then my 7th month came. It's supposed to be great to but, I could feel myself growing tired, my body aches, my feet are swollen especially in the summer. The hot, sweaty, horrible summer. I don't see how Olaf can survive this, even with his Flurry. Elsa is no where to be seen, she's shutting herself in again. Eider has also been locked in his room, rarely coming out. My only friend seems to be Gwyneth because Kristoff is with Gran Pappie. Gran Pappie has been ill, he's fighting off the evil for us. He's making sure that the witch can't get to us, and it's making him sick. Plus all of the visions he's getting, it's really tiring him out.  
I don't know what to do anymore, everything is so... Complicated.  
"Princess Anna?" Gwyneth asked knocking on my door. Her reddish brown hair shined in the light of my open window, her green blue eyes looked nervously at me. Her hair seems to be more brown these days. Maybe as she gets older it gets darker.  
"Yes?" I breathed putting down my book.  
"I was wondering if, um, you would, uh..." Gwyneth stuttered. I feel sorry for her, she's constantly in the middle of everything. She's so nervous, sweet, funny and very beautiful. I don't really think she knows all of that. That's why she's unsure of herself and stutters when talking to people she believes are better than her. Which is usually everyone.  
"Spill the beans, Gwen." I said looking her up and down. She twisted her hair nervously in her hands.  
"Wanna... Want to go for a, uh, walk in town?"  
"Yes of course. Why?" I replied getting off my bed.  
"Kristoff doesn't want you to be alone, I also need to talk to you about something." She replied, scuffing her feet on the carpet.  
"Alright, just let me get my shoes on." I said grabbing the shoes and sitting on my bed again. This was going to take awhile, I couldn't see my feet.

*Gwyneth pov*  
I waited outside of Princess Anna's room and leaned sloppily against the wall crossing my arms and legs. I saw Queen Elsa coming up the stairs so I quickly tried to look as lady like as possible. I almost ended up tripping much to Queen Elsa's humor and my dismay. She chuckled slightly and helped me steady myself.  
I noticed another pair of steps but from a different direction, Queen Elsa and I looked up to see Eider with a big stack of books in his arms. He looked at us quickly and I saw that his eyes were much brighter and his dark circles were starting to disappear. Maybe he was getting better.  
He quickly dashed for his room dropping some books, Queen Elsa left my side and picked up some of the dropped books. He smiled gratefully at her and took the books from her. They stared at each other for awhile, their lips twitching with unspoken words. Queen Elsa finally broke the eye contact and went in the direction of her study, Prince Eider stared after her with loving eyes. He sighed heavily and disappeared into his own room. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, what had I just witnessed. I've heard about love but never felt it before, is that what it looks like? I see it in Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff but this was a different kind. If you love them then you let them go? What is this? It's unspoken love, love while ignoring each other? I'm really confused, but then again I've never felt love... Always work for me.  
The other castle servants laugh at me, I'm the youngest of them all only 23 and they've all found love one way or another. Whether in friendship or romantically. I honestly don't have any real friends and I've never been in LOVE. That word even is a mystery, I don't use it in many of my sentences. It's barely even in my vocabulary, but I've said it so many times. Maybe because I'm dying for it... Not dying, I'm not desperate for something so stupid right? Something that can come and go in the blink of an eye?  
Maybe I was, but that's just a fantasy for Princesses. I should ask Anna about love after I ask her about Queen Elsa and Prince Eider. I heard her door knob turn and she shuffled out looking uncomfortable.  
"M-maybe we shouldn't... G-go for a walk Princess." I suggested.  
"No I really want to! Let's just do this." She said determinedly pushing past me gently and heading for the stairs. She sighed heavily. "Help me down the stairs? I-I can't see my feet." She said. I chuckled quickly, I soon realized my mistake. I can't laugh at her or anyone! It's not my place.  
I grabbed her arm and we slowly made our way down stairs.

* * *

**Hey guys! My computer finally decided to start working! Yay!**

**Ok so I got told to call you guys Frozies or Frozen Hearts. So you guys can decide on those or send in more requests. I also got awarded the Frozen I.C.E award from Sophisticated Grace :) (go check her out and you can find my story in her community) :D**

**It's just for fun but it's still an amazing honor! Out of all these stories I got chosen! :) So thanks so much!**

**OMG OMG OMG**

**QOTD: Do guys watch the abc show Once Upon A Time?**

**Well if you don't you need to, guess who's gonna be on it...**

**ELSA! They're bringing Frozen to Storybrooke (The area where they live) On the season 3 finally it showed Elsa getting released then walking sexily out of this barn thing... her body language showed pissed off. So I wonder what's going on.**

**We won't find out till September... :( Hmmm they asked Idina to play Elsa but I don't think she will, Idina is doing Broadway right now. Kristen Bell was asked about being Anna in OUAT and she said that would be incredible and she would definitely do it, so lets hope they actually put her in! She wasn't asked that question by the makers of OUAT but by someone else. I really hope they cast her! That'd be so FREAKING CUTE!**

**another QOTD: What do you think Elsa is mad about in OUAT? and should Kristen Bell play Anna?**

**Have a great day anyone! I hope you enjoy Gwyneth, she's actually based off of me (except I have brown hair with brown eyes and I'm not as nervous and I don't stutter.)**

**121 comments! Who's going to win the chapter writing and one question with me? I wonder...**

**BYE (sorry for all the questions!)-**

**-Mackenzie**


	27. Sorry

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted. Finals are coming and I'm stressing out, so I've been focused on work and have been having writers block. If you have suggestions that'd be super nice if you shared them.

Ugh FML

Anyway, I'm going to Disneyland next week so hopefully I can pick up some inspiration there. :)

So not FML

Anyway I'm so so so so so sorry, i m trying to post! But um just wait till summer its gonna be chapters galore. I get out june 6th.

QOTD: how old do you think I am? Or how old are you?

Love you guys so much and I'm so sorry. I really truly am, gosh I hate doing this. :( sorry

**Update: I'm almost done with the chapter. I was able to bounce some ideas off of BurningWombat he's great! So thanks!**

**I have also found the 130th commenter Elsa frost.**

**Sadly Elsa frost doesn't have an account with , she or he was anonymous **

**If she or he creates an account within 3 days then the prize will go to her or him but if she or he doesn't it will go to the next person. And if that person doesn't have an account then the same thing will happen. But after that it will go to the first person I see with an account who commented even if its an old one!**

**Read the instructions of the contest again if you are confused!**

**Thanks and hopefully Elsa frost will get an account or it will go to Cassie Sommers who I am pretty sure has an account. :) and as you know she created some fanart for me so i'd gladly work with her if Elsa frost doesn't pull through. **

**Anyway!**

**Love you guys!**

**QOTD: do you watch Once Upon A Time and if you do Can we please talk about it? Gosh I'm freaking out!**

_Update: the chapter is done and should hopefully go up today if I have time to type it up. :)_

_Oh and Cassie you WIN! Yay! So whenever your ready pm me and we can start! :)_

_Thanks so much for participating! I will do another compitition like this but idk when._

_Love you guys!_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

*Gwyneth pov*

We walked outside the castle, being greeted by the people in our court yard. They were probably waiting for Queen Elsa. On hot summer days it has become a tradition for Queen Elsa to freeze the courtyard and everyone ice skates. I don't think she's coming out today. "Hello Princess Anna! Where's your sister?" A gentleman asked kindly.

"She's in her study sadly, Queen stuff." Anna replied with a shrug and the man chuckled.

"I'll tell everyone she's not coming out today." He said bowing then walking to the nearest group of villagers. We walked outside our open gates and Anna linked arms with me. It felt so uncomfortable having her so close to me like this. I shifted awkwardly but she just tightened her grip on my arm.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Princess Anna finally said.

"Yes it is." I replied. She let go of me for a second, much to my relief, to look at freshly baked bread when someone knocked into me. I hit the cobblestone with a large thud and struggled to get air into my lungs because he hit me so hard. "Hey, could you watch where you're going?" I said breathily, Anna tried to help me up but the shrugged off her touch. The man towered over me when I sat on the ground. He was maybe 6"4, an inch or two taller than Kristoff. He had soft blue eyes, caramel hair that was thick and brushed back. It was just slightly longer than Eider's. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry! Are you hurt? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." He said helping me up, even standing he still was stood high over my 5"5. His clothes were dirty and he had multiple patches, some white powder splattered the front.

"I'm fine, really." I explained. His blue eyes hardened a bit and starred into my brown ones.

"Are you sure? I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you Gwyneth." He said sadly. Anna watched us with a smug face, she winked at me then chuckled.

"You know me?" I asked. He kicked the dirty nervously and his face turned a light shade of pink.

"I... Uh, well..." He stuttered. "I know you because you pick up bread at my brother's bakery. I work there sometimes." Then the white stuff on his shirt made sense, flour.

"Oh, Bjorn is your brother?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly his rough yet gentle hands still held onto my arms.

"My name's Leif." He smiled, releasing me.

"Hi Leif." I said. We stared at each other for a long time. Anna cleared her throat.

"Well it's been fun but Gwen and I need to do some baby shopping." Anna smiled kindly grabbing onto me again.

"Yes of course Princess." Leif bowed and gave a small smile. He looked at me one last time and walked away with heavy steps.

"Aww the assistant and the baker a perfect love story." Anna teased and squeezed my arm. I huffed angrily but my heart still pounded from our encounter. I had noticed him watching me in the bakery but I had never bothered to do anything. His brother was comfortable and well known because I had to buy a lot of bread and I knew him as a child. I had never really noticed Leif before, Bjorn told me he had a brother but he didn't live with him. I guess Leif came home from wherever he was. Leif was so... Nice and sweet. Maybe we could talk soon.

*Leif pov*

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She was right there, right in front of you and you told her you knew her from coming into Bjorn's bakery. Creepy much? You might as well have told her you watch her walk back to the castle out of your window. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't you just be normal, flirt as well as Bjorn. This is why, this is why your parents sent you away, you're a screw up. I shook my head and walked into the back of the bakery.

"Hey little brother!" Bjorn greeted his forest green eyes looking mischievous.

"Hey." I said washing my hands and then slapping some dough onto the counter. I rolled it back and forth quietly.

"What's wrong?" Bjorn chuckled.

"I've just been thinking." I growled.

"'Bout what?" He asked.

"Why did you guys send me to go live with Aunt Mabel and Uncle Barry?" I asked.

"Took you long enough to ask." He sighed putting some bread in the oven, he pulled at his dark brown beard. "Well you see Leif, we were farmers. Very little money and when mom had you we were just fine. Then our crops started dying in a horrible drought and we lost income so quickly. We had to send you away so you'd have food and get a proper education. Do you think I went to school?" He said dusting the flour from his hands. I nodded.

"I didn't, I had to be at the farm full time to try and save our crops so we wouldn't starve, you got to go to school and when our crops became stable we got enough money to move to Arendelle. We had to establish a living, I went to work here and mom and dad set up their own farm. That's when you could come back. I'm sorry it took so long, but hey you're educated and so smart, and handsome! Don't let anyone tell you different." Bjorn said with a smile. I nodded.

"Thanks for doing that, for all those years I thought you guys didn't want me." I said making the dough into a heart shape then rolling it back into a ball.

"Of course we wanted you, Mom cried when she gave you to Aunt Mabel."

"How old was I?" I asked.

"About 3." He replied.

"Oh." I said finally rolling the dough into a bread shape.

"Looks good Leif." Bjorn said eyeing my uncooked bread.

"Thanks."

"So is Gwen alright?" He said with a smile, my body tensed up.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yup, all of it. Great work." He winked.

"I could've killed her!" I stated.

"Yeah okay Drama King." I huffed and rolled another price of dough while Bjorn checked his bread in the oven. "Do you like her?" Bjorn asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"That's crap, I saw the way you looked at her. I can see why, she's pretty."

"She's beautiful, smart and her smile! Then her eyes, the warm chocolate color." I said with a sigh.

"Is that why you made the chocolate bread?" He laughed.

"Yes- No, No. Nope." I said molding another bread shape.

"Uh huh." He scoffed disbelievingly.

"I went to school with her, 4 years younger but in my grade. When I did go to school with her that is. I stopped going at ten, that's when Mom and Dad really needed me."

"How old's Gwyneth then?"

"Like 23ish. Feel relieved?" He chuckled. I honestly did, wasn't sure how old she was, she looked young and old at the same time. She had such a maturity and an innocence at the same time.

"Wow you're getting old eh, Bjorn?" I laughed.

"Shut up! Just because you're 24 and I'm 27 doesn't mean anything. I'm still stronger and faster." He challenged.

"Oh yeah?" I said rolling up my sleeves and dusting the flour of my hands.

"Arm wrestle then?" He asked.

"How else will we settle this?" I asked putting my arm on the table and flexing my arm.

"You call that muscle?" He teased and set his own arm on the table. He did have more muscle than me, he was taller than me, maybe faster, but I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of me saying that. He'll have to work for it. "If I win, you ask Gwen out. If you win I do your chores." He said grabbing my hand.

"Um, maybe not I don't know if I could, umm." I stuttered.

"3...2...1." Bjorn yelled and I struggled against his muscle. We pushed each other back and forth, I think he was just teasing with me, suddenly my arm was thrown into the wooden table. "I win! Haha!" He laughed.

"Damn it." I whispered rubbing my hand.

"Back to work lover boy." He laughed again.

"Yeah ok." I said throwing my bread into the oven then going back to the table and making the dough into a heart shape. I etched in 7 letters and put that in the oven. "What better way to ask a girl out then with food." I said raising my eyebrows to my brother.

"What'd you write on it."

"G-W-Y-N-E-T-H." I spelled.

"You wrote her name on a heart shaped bread?" He laughed. "You're gonna need some help my brother." Bjorn said wiping his eyes.

"Not funny Bjorn."

"It's a little funny." He teased. I huffed and looked outside the window watching Princess Anna and Gwyneth bounce from shop to shop collecting baby items. Then I saw her smile as she held up a little onesie. I love that smile.

*Samantha pov*

I watched the women from the branch where my blue jay form perched. Kristoff was out, they were out, the only people in the castle were Eider and Elsa. My plan had to be in effect today. I spread my wings and jumped off the tree, I flew over the castle searching for and open window or door and I found it. I took shape to my new form. Dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, full lips and a 5 o' clock shadow. Prince Eider.

*Eider pov*

I sat in my room reading another book. My room was scattered with them. I heard my door click open, I hope it's Elsa, I really need to talk to her. But I was wrong, instead I was met with a familiar face. My face. Then a punch to the jaw sending me sprawling to the floor. Blood gushed from my bottom lip. "Who are you?" I muttered whipping off my face.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." He said before connecting his boot to my face, my vision was flooded with black. I woke up a few hours later unaware of what had happened. I was closed in a dim room with light only coming from the space underneath the door. My hands and feet were bound, my mouth gaged with some type of cloth. I heard panic outside of the room, what they said sent a chill up and down my spine.

"Queen Elsa has been attacked!"

*1 hour earlier*

*Elsa pov*

I was tucked away in my study afraid to come out. The small smile he had given me broke my heart. He looked so much better, like he had been sleeping. Maybe he realizes that Victor is gone and that he will never hurt him or anyone again. I was ready to be there for Eider, I think he was ready for me too. I heard a small knock on my door and got up angrily. "I said no interruptions Gwyneth!" I called out opening the door abruptly, I stopped myself and softened my eyes.

"Sorry, should I come back later?" Eider asked, his blue eyes looking sad.

"No, no of course not. I'm glad you came, I need to speak with you." I said letting him in.

"I need to also." He replied, I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me and shook his head. He sat down in the chair across from my desk. Maybe I moved to fast and he wasn't ready for all of that yet, I don't know what came over me anyway, that wasn't proper, wasn't right. I gave myself a little hug and looked at Eider. That's odd that Eider sat down before me he always does after I sit. He kicked his boots onto my desk and stretched out before lowering his feet again. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked.

"I would like to try and get back to where we were before the episodes came into your life. I want to be together again. This is very hard for me to explain, I'm not a very emotional person and I've been shut in most of my life. It's hard for me to love, hard for me to believe in love and that someone will love me... But you did. I believe in us and I think we can do this." I explained. He looked unmoved by my words. His eyes looked two shades darker than his usual light blue ones. He chuckled lightly.

"You don't understand do you?" He challenged.

"I understand a lot of things, I understand that we love each other." I said unsure of where he was going with this.

"Elsa, I can't be with you." He said flatly.

"What but you said that-" I began my eyes watering up.

"Yeah I know, get married, have kids, but I can't. I'm afraid of you Elsa."

"Afraid of me? But I would never hurt you or anyone unless I really had to." I said looking down at my hands. Am I a monster?

"I'm afraid of what you could do, I'm afraid you might hurt me or our children. Who knows if you'll be stable in the future. I have to end this now."

"No, I wouldn't Eider please!"

"I can't be with you as long as you have ice powers. I don't LOVE you Elsa."

And then my heart snapped in two.

"Why did I ever let myself get close to you? I knew it, I knew this might happen!"

"Of course you did." He stated.

"What?" I screeched, hot angry tears streamed down my face.

"You're smart, at least I think so, you should've known, how could anyone love a freak like you? You're different, not like anyone else! You're powers can hurt people, everyone is afraid of you. You are a monster!"

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not, I swear!"

"If you LOVE me, you'll get rid of those powers!" He yelled standing up.

"It's not that easy." I stated. "Sure it is, I heard you talking about a witch trying to steal your powers!"

"If this is love then I DON'T love you! These powers are who I am!" I cried out, the room dropping in temperature by the second, ice formed around my feet.

"Then you're powerful, dangerous and cold?" He stated angrily taking a step towards me.

"No I'm beautiful and powerful maybe dangerous and maybe cold, but I would NEVER hurt anyone." I stated.

"A monster can't be beautiful!" He yelled.** (AN: tell that to Belle.)**

Suddenly he grabbed me and with a familiar force. He wrapped his arms around me tight throwing his finger nails into my bare back roughly.

"Get off of me!" I yelled a blizzard started in the room. I felt him cut skin, I felt weaker, my blizzard died down and the room started to heat up. I started to sweat and felt just how cold his hands were. This wasn't Eider. I slowly slumped down to my knees feeling the energy drain from me, feeling the magic leaving my system. "No please." I begged one final time.

"To late." He laughed removing his hands from my back, his fingers dripped with my blood. "They're gone."

They're gone, my powers are gone. Gone... I slipped slowly into unconsciousness, feeling the warm liquid of my blood running down my back.

*Gerda pov*

**(AN: ****Apparently they're in here which I didn't know. I think it's the guy who said "Weaseltown" and his skating partner)**

"Kai is that Prince Eider leaving Elsa's study?" I asked.

"I believe so." He responded. Eider held up a vile of a glowing blue liquid that was filled to the top.

"That's odd." I said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I just heard them yelling then Eider dashing off like that while I heard nothing from the study." I replied worriedly.

"Maybe we should check?"

"Yes we should." I replied, we walked quickly to the Queen's study. I knocked. "Queen Elsa?" There was no response. I opened the door softly and gasped at what I saw. Queen Elsa her hair a dark brown just like her mothers, her sling was a shade darker and her ice dress was no where to be seen, not that she wore it a lot anyway. A dark blue dress was on her body and blood ran down her open back.

"Queen Elsa's been attacked!" Kai shouted.

"By Prince Eider." I added pushing hair out of Elsa's sweaty and hot face. "Help!"

*Eider pov* Please no please! I didn't do this I'm stuck in this room! I tired to shout but my gagged mouth prevented me from doing that. I didn't do this. I love her. Please be okay Elsa.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**So sorry, I had this chapter done a long time ago but the wifi at my DISNEYLAND (omg) hotel wasn't working and wasn't free. I just got back home yesterday and it was a long drive...**

**Anyway how do you like Leif? Pretty sexy huh? :P**

**OMG OMG OMG At Disneyland I met ANNA! hahahahaha she was so sweet! She gave me a hug and took a pic with me and my bros! Elsa wasn't there, we waited in line for almost an hour and a half to meet THEM not just Anna (even tho she was better than I hoped)**

**Elsa was like "oh I've been taking pictures and signing autographs for an hour and a half lemme take a brake. Screw you Mackenzie's family. TA TA" *Waves***

**my brother asked Anna where elsa was and she said in "Arendelle" doing "Queen duty" and made air quotation marks and gave me a wink. Honestly I think she implied Elsa was taking a crap... *shrug* the was she said it and she said DUTY... hahaha LOLZ JK... but maybe.**

**Anna said she was glad she wasn't Queen because she didn't have to leave us. that made me smile so bright. I wanted to ask about Kristoff but a little girl dressed like Anna was doing a little happy dance and was smiling from ear to ear she didn't even notice Elsa wasn't there. So anna asked if I wanted a pic or if I wanted to talk more so I just said picture. **

**I've never seen a little girl run to someone so fast, she practically tackled Anna. It was so cute it made my heart all fuzzy and warm. She asked about Elsa and Anna told her the same thing she told me but without air quotations. the girl just shrugged and said it didn't matter because her favorite person was here. Anna got chocked up a bit... so did I but the women working there yanked me outa the room before I could see anymore. MEANIES I'M JUST TRYING TO WATCH A LITTLE GIRL EXPERIENCE MAGIC! WTF.**

**Anyway how was you're guy's weekend?**

**QOTD: Do you like Leif? How was your weekend? what would you ask if you met Anna and/or Elsa at Disneyland/world.**

**I'd ask Anna about Kristoff and Kristanna ;) then I'd ask Elsa why she's a diva. :/**

**LOVE YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**


End file.
